Paraíso Perdido
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Desde o início dos tempos são inimigos naturais. Dois lados distintos e totalmente opostos. Você se juntaria aos inimigos em pedido de um amigo? Já era certo que as coisas não funcionariam exatamente como o planejado, porém ninguém esperava que uma guerra começaria... Casal Principal: SasuSaku Casal Secundário: NaruHina Fanfic Universo Alternativo.
1. Anja

A bela garota jazia sentada abraçada ás próprias pernas, sozinha na imensidão estonteante formada pela bela campina esverdeada e os diversos tons quentes que formavam aquele raro entardecer. A verdade é que ali, a noite nunca chegava, pelo menos não no lugar exato em que ela se encontrava agora.

Céu, Paraíso, Firmamento, Espaço, Glória... Não importa. São muitas as crenças que pregam a existência desse lugar inalcançável e nesse momento, lá estava a garota de cabelos rosa bem ali.

Ela ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem, havia sido em Londres nos meados do século dezesseis:

"_As duas crianças desesperadas corriam de seu perseguidor e com elas, a menina um pouco mais moça as guiava naquela difícil corrida. Tudo isso por causa de uma mísera maçã que os irmãos haviam pegado de uma banca de frutas. Roubar era errado, mas os pequenos Liz e Jacob haviam pedido gentilmente para que a velha dona da barraca lhes desse algo o que comer. Obtiveram apenas uma bronca recheada de palavras rudes e como a fome apertava mais á cada instante, eles não viram alternativa se não aquela._

_Já a garota mais velha, que não tinha nenhuma participação no furto, era apenas uma vizinha e amiga próxima que sempre caminhava e brincava com os dois. Encontraram-na no meio do caminho e quando notou que as crianças estavam sendo perseguidas, não pensou em entregá-los ou simplesmente cobrar satisfações e sim juntou-se á eles em busca de algum lugar que fosse seguro dos três homens que insistiam em pegá-los._

_A única certeza que tinha era a de que se fossem pegos, ninguém mais saberia deles. Os guardas tinham autoridade o suficiente para sumir com pessoas da noite para o dia, ainda mais se tratando de simples trabalhadores de terras como ela que não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar alimentos com fartura, quanto mais sapatos decentes._

_Era inegável que a morte deles não chamaria a atenção de mais ninguém, apenas de seus pais e ela não permitiria que aquele casal tão humilde perdesse seus dois filhos pequenos de uma só vez._

_A bagunça pela feira foi inevitável, os mais novos corriam á frente enquanto a mais velha derrubava carrinhos de madeira com mercadorias e caixotes no meio do percurso para atrasar os homens. Nenhum dos habitantes se atrevia á intervir._

_Foi quando chegaram á um beco sem saída, nada além de um muro antigo em seu caminho._

– _O que vamos fazer agora? –a menininha de cabelos e olhos castanhos perguntou aflita._

_Notando a aproximação dos perseguidores, a mais velha entre eles ergueu o garoto nos braços se esticando toda para que o menino alcançasse o topo do muro._

– _Tem uma carroça cheia de feno aqui, podemos pular. –ele disse olhando para o outro lado._

– _Pois então pule Jacob e ajude sua irmã quando for a vez dela. –sua protetora aconselhou._

_O menino de cabelos igualmente castanhos assentiu e saltou em segurança. Ergueu então a menina, que antes de saltar olhou para os homens que estavam á poucos passos da moça e com tristeza em seus olhinhos disse:_

– _Obrigada._

– _Apenas vá Liz. –murmurou de volta empurrando a garota que caiu do outro lado junto com o irmão e recomeçaram á correr, tendo mais tempo agora para encontrar um esconderijo, mas sentidos com o que havia de acontecer com a amiga agora._

_A garota de cabelos cor de rosa virou-se, cercada pelos três homens de antes. Olhavam-na de cima á baixo, seu vestido bege encardido de camponesa com o corpete de couro barato por cima, eles não puderam deixar de sorrir maldosamente._

– _Então ajudou os dois ladrõezinhos á fugirem... Terá que ser duplamente castigada por isso. –um deles disse caminhando mais á frente e ela tinha a certeza de que tentaria algo._

_E ela estava certa. O homem tentou puxá-la para si, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um belo tapa na face._

_Os outros dois logo partiram em defesa e lhe seguraram, um de cada lado. Recuperando-se do golpe, ele fez questão de retribuir o tapa que acertou em cheio sua pele pálida deixando a área instantaneamente avermelhada._

– _A minha vontade é de acabar com você lentamente até que se engasgue com o próprio sangue, mas estou com tanta raiva que o melhor para minha própria saúde é que morras logo! –cuspiu as palavras retirando a espada da bainha e atravessando-a em cheio em seu peito._

_Os olhos verde água dela se arregalaram e suas pupilas dilataram enquanto o sangue escorria do ponto mais vital de todo ser vivo. Retirou a lâmina fazendo questão de girá-la ainda em seu interior, jogaram-na no chão como se fosse um mero lixo e deram as costas sem nem ao menos olhar para trás._

_Ela ficou ali se sentindo cada vez mais fraca enquanto os últimos pigmentos de vida deixavam sua existência... Foi quando viu surgir diante de si, com suas vistas embaçadas, uma luz branca lhe cercar."_

_..._

E foi assim que ela havia deixado sua primeira existência. Agora, era simplesmente um anjo dos Céus. Lembrava-se também de como foi chegar até ali, tinha uma espécie de tutor, encarregado por mostrar-lhe quando deveria intervir e quais eram suas novas habilidades.

Não era qualquer pessoa que se tornava um anjo. Não bastava ser bom, tinha de receber o sinal divino, algo reservado á poucos pelo próprio Deus.

Então lá estava ela, com seus mesmos cabelos rosa compridos daquele tempo, no mesmo corpo que tinha em seus dezesseis anos. Ali, a cronologia do tempo não era a mesma e além do mais, anjos não envelheciam, pois na teoria já haviam passado pela morte.

Eram muitos os seus poderes. Desde a cura até a habilidade de viajar no tempo e a única coisa capaz de matar um anjo, era outro anjo, na verdade a espada de um. Todos tinham uma lâmina de prata que deveriam usar somente em casos de autodefesa.

Os anjos tinham uma organização parecida com a de um exército. Os mais baixos níveis eram os recém-chegados, os cupidos e querubins, depois os anjos treinados e por último os arcanjos, mas eram poucos os que tinham contato direto com Deus.

Mas nem tudo era um paraíso... Assim como tudo tem seus extremos, também havia o oposto do Céu: o Inferno e seus demônios.

A eterna guerra travada entre aquelas duas espécies. Um lado pelo bem, outro pelo mal. Um prega amor, outro ódio.

No inferno eles tinham seu próprio "líder" e apesar do que os humanos dizem, não era Lúcifer, pois este estava trancado em uma jaula.

Anjos tinham uma força maior principalmente contra os demônios, ainda assim não havia sido possível exterminá-los, já que o número de almas que iam para o sobsolo ainda era maior do que as que iam para o andar de cima. E apesar de tudo, os anjos não deveriam agir sem o consentimento de um superior.

Além das duas espécies, existiam outras dezenas. Vampiros, lobisomens e até bruxas eram algumas delas.

Ela não havia voltado para a terra muitas vezes desde sua morte. Nos primeiros momentos, apenas para ver seus pais que sentiram imensamente a dor de perder a única filha. Liz e Jacob também se sentiram além de tristes, culpados, porém não queria que preservassem aquele sentimento.

Até hoje, quando a humanidade vivia em pleno século vinte e um, era grande a vontade que tinha de reviver seu próprio tempo e estar ao lado daqueles que amou ao menos mais uma vez. Entretanto, mesmo se as almas alcançassem o Céu, se não haviam recebido o sinal, não tinham contato com os anjos.

Lembrava com saudades daqueles dias que apesar de difíceis, foram o período literalmente mais vivo que presenciara, quando uma voz grave e ao mesmo tempo aveludada, pronunciou:

– Sakura. –essa era a única coisa que manteve além de sua aparência e suas memórias: seu nome, Sakura Haruno.

...


	2. Príncipe

Virou-se ainda sentada para o dono daquela voz tão marcante.

– Você me encontrou afinal. –disse voltando á olhar para o horizonte.

– Você sempre acaba voltando para cá. –justificou juntando-se á ela em sua observação.

– Como andam as coisas? –perguntou sem olhá-lo.

– Os nossos vem sendo derrotados a cada dia. –ele respondeu com pesar.

– Demônios? –supôs.

– Temo que dessa vez a culpa não seja deles. –retrucou.

– O que quer dizer afinal Itachi? –dessa vez sim se voltou para olhar em seus olhos negros.

Itachi havia sido seu mentor quando chegou ali, embora aparentasse ter pouco mais de vinte anos. Tinha cabelos negros opacos e cumpridos sempre presos á um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram a característica mais marcante e pareciam ler sua mente sempre que olhava para eles. As cicatrizes abaixo deles também chamavam a atenção e a pele mais dourada se destacava com os trajes brancos que todos dali vestiam. Apesar de sempre muito prestativo e gentil, sentia que Itachi era envolvido por mistérios que ninguém ali, exceto Kakashi, um dos arcanjos sabia.

– Você confia em mim, não confia Sakura? –olhou para seus olhos verdes e ela sentiu-se uma humana novamente, era como se estivesse tímida diante dele.

– Claro que confio. –respondeu docemente.

Ele ouviu atento, depois se voltou ao horizonte mais uma vez e quando pensou que não falaria mais nada, começou á dizer novamente:

– Faria um favor á mim se te pedisse? Um favor importante e até... Arriscado. –era ele quem parecia sem jeito agora.

– O que está havendo Itachi? Parece preocupado. –observou.

– Apenas me responda se sim ou não. –solicitou sério.

– Eu... Faria se me pedisse algo, já fez tanto por mim desde que cheguei aqui. –disse com convicção, as visitas aos seus pais logo após sua morte só foram possíveis graças á ele, que havia até sido advertido pelos superiores graças á isso.

– Não é uma dívida Sakura, estou te pedindo que faça algo com todo o seu coração. –acrescentou.

– Tudo bem, isso não é por uma dívida. Só quero ajudar um amigo. –sua mão pequena foi até a dele.

– Eu nunca contei á você sobre minha vida antes daqui, mas não importa. A única coisa que precisa saber é que ainda hoje, depois de séculos tenho um irmão mais novo. –esclareceu pausadamente.

– Um irmão? –perguntou surpresa. – Mas onde ele está? Nunca o vi por aqui.

– É justamente por isso. Meu irmão não é um anjo, é um demônio. –contou e pôde ver a surpresa estampada na face da garota. – Seu nome é Sasuke, mais conhecido como "Príncipe do Inferno".

**...**

Ele caminhava pelos corredores cheios de celas e gritos de agonia com um semblante indiferente. Das grades enferrujadas, pessoas ou o que restaram delas, lhe imploravam por clemência, porém ele não as escutava.

Parou diante dos grandes portões de aço que se abriram em sua presença e mesmo sem ser anunciado, colocou-se diante do homem sentado em um grande trono.

– Já voltou sobrinho? –o homem de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros indagou.

Aquele era Obito, o Rei do Inferno. Eram muitas as lendas que giravam em torno de si, das quais muitas eram verdades. Desde sua luta contra um dos arcanjos mais poderosos, da qual saiu vivo, mas com uma queimadura que havia comprometido a parte esquerda de todo o seu corpo.

– Não voltei estou no Vietnã. –respondeu mau humorado sem alterar suas expressões.

– Seu senso de humor me encanta Sasuke. –observou o outro, não gostava de ser desrespeitado, mas era melhor ter um Sasuke azedo do seu lado do que tê-lo como concorrente pelo posto de Rei. – Já soube dos soldadinhos que perdemos na Terra? –perguntou como se se tratasse de meros brinquedos.

– Provavelmente obra daqueles anjos. –respondeu como se aquilo não fosse novidade.

– Não há indícios de que sejam eles, as mortes foram mais... Violentas. –rebateu pensativo. – Mas o que lhe trás de volta até aqui afinal?

– Nada de mais... –disse com falsa simpatia. – Apenas vim exigir que localize meu irmão! –cobrou irritado, seus olhos que eram negros ficaram vermelhos com pequenos sinais pretos.

– Não há porque ficar assim tão exaltado sobrinho, tudo tem seu tempo. Além do que, não há sinais de que seu irmão saiu do reino encantado ultimamente, caso contrário você seria o primeiro á saber. –respondeu com ar risonho.

– É bom que essa seja mesmo a verdade. –pôs-se a sair dali por onde veio.

– Vai voltar para a Terra? –gritou ainda em seu assento.

– Ainda não. Torturarei algumas almas miseráveis primeiro. –falou em seu tom habitual.

Sasuke tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos negros azulados que sempre estavam da mesma forma arrepiada.

Diferente dos outros demônios que deviam morrer, então passar por uma série de torturas para enfim, ceder ás propostas e se tornar um deles, ele tinha se tornado um quando ainda era vivo.

Não chegou á conhecer o tio paterno Obito em vida, mas foi depois dos acontecimentos de sua infância que o tornaram rancoroso, pôs-se á fazer coisas ruins como matar e castigar pessoas inocentes cruelmente. Quando tinha cerca de dezoito anos e já era procurado e taxado como um dos piores criminosos, Obito apareceu diante de si e fez-lhe a seguinte proposta: se tornar poderoso e ter a chance de acabar com aquele que havia lhe tirado tudo.

Não quis nem pensar muito e da noite para o dia se tornou um demônio. O único no Inferno que nunca havia sido torturado e sim o torturador. Porém até hoje, a promessa não havia sido totalmente cumprida, o poder ele tinha de fato, entretanto sua vingança permanecia inacabada.

Entrou em uma das salas guardadas por dois demônios, onde encontrou um rapaz que estava preso á uma mesa com correias de couro, não devia ter mais do que uns dezessete anos. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados e soava frio. Sasuke não se importava com o porquê de ele estar ali, apenas pegou um pequeno martelo e sorriu sadicamente.

Os gritos do rapaz ecoaram pelos corredores, porém ninguém ali se importava com aquilo.

**...**

– Então está me pedindo exatamente o que? –perguntou confusa.

– Esses ataques... Não somos os únicos alvos, os demônios também são. Sasuke é poderoso, mas é alvo fácil para eles, tem os mesmos princípios. Kakashi me proibiu de sair do Céu durante minha última ida, eles estão me rastreando.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Você quer que eu fique de olho no seu irmão? –chutou.

– Na verdade é mais do que isso. Quero que se infiltre no meio dele. –esclareceu.

– Como assim Itachi? Sentiriam minha essência de longe.

– Não com isso. –ele mostrou um colar de prata com um cristal incolor pontiagudo como pingente. – Consegui na minha última ida á Terra com uma sacerdotisa hindu. Enquanto estiver com isso, não poderá usar todos os seus poderes de anjo, mas em compensação se passará por um deles seguramente. –explicou.

– E quanto á Kakashi? Ele descobriria que não estou aqui. –argumentou.

– O tempo lá embaixo passa muito mais rápido, o que são dias, aqui é uma eternidade. Pode ficar lá pelo tempo necessário e aqui nem ao menos terão o tempo de sentir sua falta. Eu tomarei conta dessa parte, não se preocupe. –lhe garantiu.

– Mas por quanto tempo a minha estadia lá será necessária? –perguntou incerta.

– Não é possível ter certeza sobre isso. Só precisamos colocar Sasuke no caminho certo, ele e sua turma darão fim nos inimigos, mais um pouco e os anjos também irão intervir. –respondeu.

– Mas como vou me aproximar dele? Ganhar tanta confiança?

– Você não irá direto ao Sasuke, o primeiro passo é chegar á alguém de sua confiança. Há um demônio que trabalha com ele, nesse momento está na Terra. Fale com Hinata, ela irá te mostrar sua face e a localidade correta.

– Certo... Farei o que for possível para protegê-lo. –Sakura consentiu mesmo que não soubesse muito sobre o tal irmão de Itachi e até sobre ele próprio, que não havia esclarecido muito sobre si mesmo.

O mais provável é que só estava fazendo aquilo por uma certa afeição que tinha pelo moreno.

– Não sinta medo. Tomarei conta de ti mesmo que para isso deva decair. –assegurou apertando sua mão.

Uma das piores coisas que podiam acontecer á um anjo era decair. Desobedecer às regras dos céus levava á isso. Ficava proibido de adentrar o Paraíso e ainda perderia boa parte de seus poderes.

**...**


	3. Visão

Sakura encontrava-se agora num cais diante de um imenso mar azul vívido, a claridade rebatia na água, formando um lindo arco-íris.

Sentada á beira dele, uma garota da mesma idade aparente de Sakura. Seus cabelos eram negros, quase azuis e corriam retos por suas costas, a franja curta tapava lhe a testa e seus olhos eram levemente branqueados, ali estava Hinata: uma profeta.

Ao seu lado de pé, um garoto com características semelhantes, exceto por seus cabelos que eram castanhos, porém igualmente compridos. Morreram em uma invasão á casa da família no Japão. Neji como o mais velho, sempre teve a função de proteger sua irmã Hinata e quando o fogo tomou conta do quarto, ele estava lá preferindo sacrificar-se junto dela ao invés de sofrer com a humilhação e com o peso de sua própria consciência caso a perdesse.

No Céu, sua função era basicamente a mesma. Os dois não enxergavam desde o incêndio, mas tinham uma sensibilidade única. Poucos eram os que sabiam que Hinata era a profeta e não o contrário.

– Sakura-san. –a voz fina pronunciou antes mesmo que se aproximasse mais.

– Hinata, Neji. –saudou-os. – Será que pode –foi cortada antes mesmo de terminar seu pedido.

– Nii-san, será que pode nos deixar á sós? –pediu gentilmente.

Mesmo desconfiado, no instante seguinte o rapaz não estava mais ali.

– Itachi-sama te pediu para falar comigo não foi? –a morena parecia fascinada olhando a vista, embora não visse nada.

– Exatamente. Creio que já sabe o porquê também. –a rosada supôs.

– Sim. –respondeu sorrindo e no instante seguinte uma folha de papel antiga estava em suas mãos assim como um pincel e um tinteiro.

Sakura nunca tinha visto a morena agir antes. Era incrível a agilidade com a qual ela fazia os traços e quando se pensava que era algo sem sentido, ela juntava as linhas e a imagem criava mesmo uma forma.

Era um garoto: olhos grandes e redondos, cabelo arrepiado e cicatrizes em ambos os lados do rosto, elas se assemelhavam com bigodes de um gato.

– A áurea dele é muito boa para um demônio. –a morena comentou ainda. – Seu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, vai encontrá-lo numa reunião de jovens descrentes e viciados na cidade de Los Angeles. –terminou de dar as informações lhe entregando o desenho.

– Certo. Muito obrigada Hina. –agradeceu beijando-lhe a mão, um sinal de admiração e respeito.

– Mais uma coisa Sakura-san. –chamou sua atenção quando estava prestes á sumir. – Ele estará precisando de ajuda quando o encontrar.

– Tudo bem, vou ajudá-lo. –garantiu sumindo de vez.

**...**

Mais uma vez encontrou-se com Itachi no mesmo cenário de antes:

– Já tenho as informações sobre o tal demônio. Acho que é hora de partir. –ela afirmou.

O moreno segurou sua mão e colocou o colar dentro dela apertando-a em seguida.

– Coloque-o assim que localizar o tal demônio. Estarei de olho em você, mas se quiser se comunicar, afaste-se e retire-o. –instruiu-a.

– Entendido. –acenou com a cabeça.

Itachi então pegou um frasco com um óleo e umedeceu a ponta dos dedos com ele. Desenhou alguns símbolos no ar e um portal se abriu.

– Que seja abençoada. –disse-lhe antes de plantar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Sakura então, mesmo um tanto insegura passou lentamente pela abertura.

**...**

Recobrou a consciência devagar, sentia seu corpo deitado sobre a grama e ouvia vozes próximas indagando coisas como: "será que ela está bem?". Os olhos verdes se abriram e pôde ver um pequeno grupo formado por um rapaz e mais duas garotas, que a olhavam preocupados.

– Você está bem? –indagou uma das moças enquanto Sakura se colocava de pé.

– Claro que não está, ela acabou de cair da árvore. –a outra retrucou e só então reparou no ambiente ao seu redor.

Estava numa pracinha, dessas onde as crianças vão á tarde para brincar umas com as outras. Já era início de noite e poucos carros circulavam ali por perto.

A rosada ergueu-se normalmente.

– E-Eu estou bem. –respondeu tentando um sorriso.

Eles se entreolharam surpresos com o fato de que ela parecia estar intacta, sem nenhum arranhão em sua pele clara.

Virou as costas para os três e caminhou tendo dificuldade em atravessar as ruas afinal não estava acostumada com esse tipo de movimento.

Passou por uma vitrine de uma loja, que já estava fechada. Observou os manequins, sabia que não poderia encontrar o tal Naruto vestida daquela forma e no instante seguinte, estava vestida com uma calça preta bem rente ás suas pernas e uma blusa negra de mangas compridas com um colete de couro por cima, botas cano longo na mesma cor complementavam seu visual.

Depois encaminhou-se até uma viela sem saída, onde com uma velha tigela contendo sangue de animal morto e um mapa da cidade, pronunciou algumas palavras em enoquiano (a língua dos anjos) e derrubou o conteúdo sobre o papel. O liquido vermelho secou na mesma hora, deixando uma única mancha bem aonde o seu alvo deveria estar.

Antes de seguir com seu objetivo, pegou o cordão de prata e colocou-o em seu pescoço. Instantaneamente sentiu parte de suas forças sumirem, mas ainda poderia se defender caso algo saísse errado.

Seguiu as coordenadas e chegou até uma casa revestida de madeira e telhado triangular, assim como as dezenas que havia ao redor. Porém esta não estava silenciosa como às vizinhas, de lá se ouvia uma melodia pesada e barulhenta.

Sakura entrou no lugar calmamente, embora não houvesse como ser discreta, afinal ela era a garota dos cabelos cor de rosa, o que era até comum hoje em dia com as tinturas, mas ainda assim chamava a atenção.

Diferente do que imaginou, a casa não estava muito lotada. Ela também não sentia a presença de outros demônios ali á não ser o que certamente estava procurando.

Era tudo muito comum, exceto a bagunça de móveis tombados e certo líquido esparramado pelo chão, o qual ela não soube identificar o que era, pois o único cheiro que sentia ali, além de uma fumaça estranha era o de álcool.

Na sala de estar viu um casal se amassando no sofá, uma garota entornando uma garrafa com um líquido roxo e um rapaz gordo deitado no tapete aos roncos. Até aí nada de mais, á não ser um bando de adolescentes como Hinata descrevera antes, até que um deles chamou sua atenção: o garoto loiro estava sentado no chão recostado á parede. Os olhos azuis arregalados, seus lábios tinham um tom levemente arroxeado enquanto lutava para respirar.

A Haruno aproximou-se dele vendo se obtinha alguma reação, mas não conseguiu nada. Ele podia estar tendo uma reação àquelas drogas consumidas por todos ali, mas depois das coisas que Itachi lhe contara, sabia que o mais provável era uma segunda opção.

Ergueu-se na mesma hora, revirando todo canto daquela sala. Os demais presentes permaneceram indiferentes enquanto ela olhava debaixo dos móveis e dentro das gavetas. Entretanto foi apenas quando jogou todos os livros de uma das prateleiras da estante, que finalmente encontrou o que procurava.

O saquinho de pano logo foi queimado com o isqueiro que o rapaz gordo tinha em uma das mãos em seu sono profundo.

Logo se virou novamente para o loiro que respirou aliviado como se tivesse se recuperando de um afogamento. Olhou para ela intrigado e grato ao mesmo tempo.

– O que foi aquilo? –ele questionou ainda com dificuldades.

– Um patuá de bruxa. –respondeu simplesmente, agachando-se perto dele.

– Essa foi por pouco, se não fosse por você eu estaria morto agora. Malditas bruxas, ainda me pagam por isso! –praguejou fazendo um biquinho como uma criança mimada, não parecia estar diante de um demônio. – Bando de inúteis esses pirralhos! –referiu-se aos demais jovens ali, isso porque ele parecia estar no auge de seus quinze ou no máximo dezesseis anos. – Vamos sair daqui antes que os vizinhos chamem a polícia e nós precisemos prestar conta aos tiras. –falou com repugnância o recordar dos policiais.

As coisas pareciam melhores do que ela imaginava, o loiro não dava indícios de ter notado sua real natureza e tinha a leve impressão de que se aproximar dele não seria difícil.

**...**


	4. Demônio Diferente

Caminhavam lado á lado como velhos conhecidos quando o loiro soltou uma risadinha:

– O que foi? –Sakura perguntou curiosa.

– É que, você sabe... Não parece um demônio. –parecia envergonhado.

– Isso é algum tipo de elogio? Pois você também não me parece um, em geral somos mais... Carrancudos. –comentou no mesmo tom, fazendo de tudo para ser o mais amigável possível.

– Creio que é um elogio sim. Meu nome é Naruto e o seu? –puxou o assunto mais uma vez.

– Sakura, meu nome é Sakura. –respondeu.

– Legal. Sem querer ser indelicado, mas quantos anos você tem? –continuou com suas perguntas.

– Dezesseis... E mais uns cinco séculos. –deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Uau! Está muito bem conservada então. Sou um garoto de dezesseis também e mais três séculos. –contou mesmo sem ter sido questionado aquele respeito. – O que fazia lá justamente naquele momento? –era como uma criança curiosa.

– Senti sua presença e quando cheguei me deparei com aquela situação. Sempre vivi sozinha, mas com essa série de assassinatos em nossa espécie, achei que fosse mais seguro me juntar á um grupo. –justificou-se colocando seu plano em prática.

– Devia saber que nós nãos somos como os sanguessugas ou aqueles cães. Demônios são elementos egoístas, não agimos em conjunto. –disse e Sakura se arrependeu mentalmente pelas palavras, corria o risco de estragar tudo, onde já se viu demônios trabalharem em grupo? – Principalmente quando se trata dos pactos, é cada um por si.

– Então é um das encruzilhadas? Nunca tive jeito para esse tipo de negócio. –tentou corrigir seu erro, mudando o foco.

– Não, também não suporto esse tipo de negociação. Eu caço coisas, me divirto um pouco como os humanos, é isso. –contou.

– Parece interessante e tudo isso sozinho? –foi sua vez de perguntar como quem não quisesse nada.

– Na maioria das vezes sim. De vez em quando volto para o nosso doce lar e então eu e o Príncipe saímos para matar juntos. –esclareceu.

– Príncipe? Quer dizer o Sasuke?

– Conhece aquele idiota do Uchiha? Pois é ele mesmo, um mala aquele lá. –riu ao lembrar-se do moreno.

– Não o conheço, mas já ouvi falar. –justificou-se.

– Sorte a sua de não conhecê-lo, especialmente na sala de tortura. –o loiro estremeceu com um arrepio.

– É, a fama dele não é nada boa. –concordou. – Mas e então... Vai ficar muito tempo por aqui? Já tem um trabalho á ser feito? –dessa vez era ela quem parecia sedenta por respostas.

– Na verdade sim. Parece-me que um lobisomem tem atacado as redondezas. –informou e dava para perceber sua animação.

– Vocês caçam por diversão ou o que?

– É mais por diversão mesmo. –confirmou. – A verdade é que não sou muito como nossos companheiros que gostam de estrangular e amedrontar pessoas, elas são as mais indefesas contra nós. Mas essas outras criaturas não, eles são uma praga! Como se já não bastassem os anjos, ainda temos que dividir nosso território com aqueles animais. –pareceu revoltado.

– Tem razão, anjos já nos são o suficiente. –sentiu um frio na barriga só de imaginar o que podia acontecer se o jovem descobrisse a verdade. – Será que aceita uma parceira diferente dessa vez? –ofereceu-se.

– Hum... Ah claro que sim! Você já tem crédito comigo. –lhe sorriu abertamente, e a rosada pensou que ele deveria seu um demônio único, por sua tamanha ingenuidade.

**...**

A fera perseguia sua presa indefesa pela rua com velocidade e astúcia. Correndo, a pobre mulher tentava escapar de algo que ela nem pôde distinguir em meio ás sombras da noite.

O peso caiu sobre si. Tentou escapar, mas a criatura puxou-a pelas pernas com suas garras afiadas rasgando sua pele, fazendo-a gritar ainda mais.

Rendida, viu a figura animalesca sobre si grunhindo como um bicho. Quando ele ergueu suas garras, ela já se preparou para o pior: rasgou-a por dentro até que não vivesse mais.

Então o animal obteve seu único ponto de interesse na vitima: o coração e saboreava-o com avidez, quando sentiu pelo olfato a presença de dois indivíduos ali.

Encolhido, virou-se para eles. Um casal determinado, sentia que sua vida estava em risco.

Correu para a direção contrária, mas deu de cara com o loiro. Do outro lado, sabia que a garota estaria á sua espera. Acuado, jogou suas garras para cima do rapaz perfurando-o, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado, apenas um arranhão do qual ele se recuperou logo. Com o cheiro que veio á tona ele soube que não eram meros humanos.

Mais uma vez tentou escapar, porém o loiro jogou-se sobre ele fazendo com que rolassem no chão. Conseguiu acertá-lo com uma cabeçada e quando se ergueu determinado á fugir, tudo o que encontrou foi a lâmina de prata atravessando seu peito.

Caiu inerte no chão. Naruto olhou para o cadáver aliviado pelo fim de mais uma caçada, em seguida para a garota que limpava a lâmina, escondendo-a rapidamente. Aquela arma não lhe era estranha, mas por um momento esqueceu suas suspeitas, quando a rosada lhe estendeu a mão com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

– É, parece que estou lhe devendo mais uma. Não é justo que uma dama fique salvando o cavalheiro toda vez. –argumentou bem humorado jogando o corpo sem vida nas costas.

– Não me deve nada. O que vai fazer com ele? –indagou.

– Levamos os corpos para serem cremados em nosso forno particular. –informou andando.

– No Inferno? –perguntou quase sem fala.

– Sim ué. Faz tempo que não volta para lá? –estranhou a reação dela.

– Digamos que quando se busca a independência como eu, os superiores não lhe aceitam muito bem. –explicou sem jeito.

– Não precisa temer nada. Estará comigo e eu mesmo me encarrego de mostrar o quanto foi útil essa noite. –alegou dando seu sorriso travesso.

**...**

Foi como se num piscar de olhos, tivessem mudado de lugar. Não era necessário um portal para chegar onde estava agora, tudo que precisou foi colocar a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto.

Observou o local onde estava: era um extenso corredor cheio de celas divididas em dois andares. Caminharam por ele, enquanto os prisioneiros ou o que quer que estivesse nas sombras, batiam nas grades e gritavam coisas sobre ela, que preferiu ignorar.

– Acho que eles não veem uma mulher bonita á anos. –comentou para quebrar o clima de tensão.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas se sentiu mal por estar num lugar como aquele. Não que já não soubesse o quanto o Inferno era ruim, mas estar ali pessoalmente era bem pior, onde nenhum outro anjo deveria estar.

O loiro atravessou os grandes portões de aço seguido pela rosada. Os demônios que encontrou no caminho não tinham nem de perto a simpatia de Naruto, visto que lhes encararam de mau jeito.

– Príncipe! Só aí no sossego enquanto eu faço todo o trabalho sujo. –o loiro comentou jogando o corpo no chão á sua frente.

A Haruno seguiu-o até certo ponto, depois ficou estática. Lá estava o irmão de Itachi, sentado num assento grande como um trono da realeza. Apoiando seus cotovelos nas pernas, a franja escura azulada cobrindo seus olhos.

Ao seu lado duas garotas, uma ruiva e outra de cabelos azulados, ambas cercavam-no e acariciavam toda extensão de seus braços e costas cobertos pela camisa negra que vestia.

– Não fez mais do que sua obrigação. –sua voz tinha um tom ainda mais firme e grave que a do irmão. – Trouxe-me mais uma garota? Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes. –sentiu-se sendo analisada de cima á baixo, embora ainda não pudesse ver seus olhos. As mulheres ao seu lado fizeram uma careta, olhando-a com repúdio.

– Não acha que duas já são mais do que o suficiente? Essa é Sakura, ela me salvou duas vezes. –contou todo orgulhoso da garota.

– Uma garota precisou te salvar? Humpf... Não esperava isso de você. –desabafou. – O que foi dessa vez? Apenas esse lobo esfomeado?

– Bem, sim... Mas eu fui atacado por uma bruxa também! Sakura chegou bem na hora e queimou o patuá. –respondeu agora mais envergonhado de si mesmo.

– E simplesmente por isso, trouxe-a em minha presença? –continuou com suas palavras frias.

– Ela pode nos ajudar... Com as caçadas. –propôs incerto.

Nem parecia que Sakura estava ali, ela apenas observava o Uchiha que não havia nem erguido a cabeça ainda. Foi grande sua surpresa quando ele sumiu de entre as mulheres e reapareceu na sua frente.

**...**


	5. Desafio

Pela primeira vez pôde olhar em seus olhos frente á frente. Seus traços lembravam Itachi e seus olhos negros eram quase tão marcantes quanto os do mais velho.

– Não acho que ela seja capacitada o suficiente para se juntar á nós. Ou melhor, á mim já que até a sua competência é duvidosa agora Naruto. –pronunciou calmamente.

– Ah para com isso Sasuke! Você sabe que sou o único de sua confiança aqui. Isso mesmo sou o único, dupla de dragas! –mostrou a língua para as mulheres que ainda estavam ali no mesmo lugar.

– Não está de todo equivocado, mas não é por isso que devo aceitar essa menininha do meu lado. –avaliava qualquer reação vinda dela.

– Posso parecer uma menininha, mas já tenho séculos de vida. –rebateu o mais firme que pôde.

– Isso não significa nada. –disse superior. – Entretanto, vou lhe dar uma chance, na verdade um desafio. –propôs.

– Sasuke qual é? Sakura já mostrou ser de confiança simplesmente por ter me ajudado. –Naruto tentou argumentar.

– Não tem essa. Ela passa no desafio ou pode voltar de onde quer que tenha saído. –rebateu inflexível. – Quer mesmo ficar?

– Essa ideia foi de Naruto e não era a minha intenção me juntar á ninguém, mas não gosto que coloquem meu caráter á prova e se tenho uma característica forte, é a lealdade. –respondeu momentaneamente e pelo modo como uma das sobrancelhas do Uchiha se elevou levemente, havia dito as palavras certas.

– Pois prove. –pronunciou e num estalar de dedos estavam em um grande espaço fechado.

No chão, bem onde Sakura estava havia um tipo de pentagrama. Ela conhecia aqueles símbolos: era uma armadilha para demônios. Como o colar disfarçava apenas sua essência, sendo assim aquilo não a afetaria, tudo o que tinha de fazer era se lembrar disso e não se permitir sair do lugar.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam á passos de distância.

– Veremos se consegue se defender. –o Uchiha sorria de canto.

Um estrondo como o barulho de uma porta sendo arrombada foi ouvido. A rosada passou á escutar rosnados e latidos e desde então, soube o que estava vindo.

– Sasuke isso são... –Naruto começou preocupado.

– Cães do Inferno, meus bichinhos de estimação. –completou a fala do outro.

Sakura sentiu sua respiração pesar. A pior vantagem é que eles eram invisíveis, apenas alguém no fim de um pacto era capaz de vê-los.

Agora era a hora de lembrar-se de seu treinamento e contar e principalmente com seus extintos.

Pegou sua lâmina segurando-a junto ao seu corpo com as duas mãos. Fechou os olhos e atentou-se aos rosnados e qualquer outro ruído que pudesse indicar uma aproximação perigosa.

O primeiro apareceu á trinta graus leste... Golpe. Segundo á quinze oeste... Golpe. Terceiro á quarenta e cinco noroeste... Golpe. Último, trinta sul... Quando foi golpeá-lo, foi surpreendida com a investida de um quinto cão que a atacou da direção contrária. Deu conta de acertá-lo, porém o próximo havia pegado seu outro braço, girou o corpo acertando-o em cheio.

Cobriu instantaneamente o ferimento que graças ao colar, não estava cicatrizando na mesma velocidade costumeira.

Naruto sorriu satisfeito com o bom desempenho da garota, foi até ela e pisou na linha do pentagrama esfregando o pé para quebrar a armadilha.

Sasuke mais ao longe observava atento á um único detalhe: a lâmina que ela tinha nas mãos.

– Passou no teste de fidelidade assim que aceitou o desafio, o restante foi para comprovar sua capacidade. –o moreno juntou-se á eles.

– Aqueles reflexos foram incríveis Sakura! Onde aprendeu á lutar assim? –Naruto parecia seu fã número um.

– Quando se está sozinha, se aprende na prática. –respondeu disfarçando o máximo possível.

– O que me chamou bastante a atenção foi essa sua arma. –Sasuke dirigiu seu olhar diretamente para suas mãos. – É uma lâmina de anjo não? –indagou sério, porém interessado.

– Bem... Na verdade sim. Faz algum tempo, estava sendo perseguida por dois anjos e então eles começaram a discutir num dialeto estranho. Quando pensei que não tinha mais chances, um deles sacou uma como esta e matou o outro, desaparecendo em seguida. Encontrei-a no receptáculo do anjo morto. –contou a primeira história que lhe veio á mente, era inevitável ficar nervosa diante do Uchiha que parecia tão desconfiado.

– Parece que até os lá de cima tem seus probleminhas de relacionamento. –o loiro comentou.

– Me dê. –estendeu a mão olhando diretamente em seus olhos verdes em tom de advertência.

Ficou insegura, não podia entregar uma arma como aquela nas mãos do inimigo, entretanto se não entregasse, Sasuke desconfiaria de algo e o plano e sua vida estariam em perigo e conseguiriam a lâmina de qualquer jeito. Relutante, colocou-a em sua mão.

– Boa menina. –disse satisfeito.

– E então Sasuke, ela está aprovada? –Naruto continuava entusiasmado.

–Humpf... Merece uma oportunidade. –decretou por fim desaparecendo logo depois.

**...**

Naruto havia a deixado num quarto mais afastado ás celas. Era espaçoso, tinha um visual colonial como os dormitórios das famílias ricas de sua época. Havia uma cama, não que precisasse dormir, na verdade em um ponto tanto anjos como demônios eram iguais, não precisavam se preocupar com as necessidades mais básicas de todo ser vivo. Uma penteadeira também em madeira pura com um grande espelho, um guarda-roupas, embora ela não tivesse o que colocar ali, além de quadros da Renascença, daqueles que valorizavam a nobreza e a burguesia em geral. Isso e mais um banheiro.

Apesar de aconchegante, precisava sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível e se comunicar, mesmo que em oração com Itachi, escapar um pouco das loucuras que havia vivido desde sua saída do Céu.

Resolveu tentar se teleportar dali sozinha e torcia para que mesmo com o colar, desse certo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se novamente na cidade.

Caminhou até uma estrada deserta onde sentou-se no chão mesmo. Retirou a corrente do pescoço, sentindo sua vitalidade recuperada.

– Itachi, espero que possa me ouvir... –começou em voz alta e com os olhos fechados. – Está tudo bem e seguindo como o planejado. Consegui me encontrar com Naruto e ele me levou até Sasuke, parece que agora tenho a oportunidade de me aproximar dele. Naruto estava passando mal, graças á um patuá de bruxa e posteriormente, lutamos contra um lobisomem. Não sei quanto tempo isso irá durar, mas espero que esses ataques cessem logo... O Inferno é ainda pior do que dizem quando visto de dentro. –confessou melancólica. – Ainda assim, irei até o fim disso, é uma promessa. –assegurou-lhe retornando de sua concentração profunda.

Colocou o colar o mais rápido possível e voltou para o mesmo ponto de onde havia saído, naquele solitário quarto no meio do Inferno. O que não esperava é ver que não estava sozinha desta vez.

O moreno estava recostado na porta com os olhos cerrados e as mãos colocadas para dentro dos bolsos laterais do sobretudo negro.

– Onde esteve por esse breve momento? –perguntou em seu tom calmo e formal.

– Não sabia que era tão controlador. –quase mordeu na própria língua após mais uma vez ter dito o que lhe veio á cabeça, o que ás vezes dava certo, mas outras apenas lhe encrencava.

– E não sou, mas tenho que saber com quem estou lidando. Sua determinação foi o que me convenceu, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha minha confiança ainda. –moveu-se rapidamente até a sua frente. – Algo me diz que esconde muitas coisas. –parecia que mais uma vez tentava ler sua mente e assim como se sentia com Itachi, não pôde deixar de se sentir desconfortável.

– Não vejo necessidade de esconder-lhe algo afinal, estamos todos no Inferno mesmo. –esforçou-se para permanecer firme. – Mas se deseja tanto saber onde estive lhe respondo. Passei muito tempo na Terra, o ar de lá ainda me parece mais puro e eu precisava dele.

– Isso pode até ser verdade, porém aqui as coisas são mais divertidas. –sussurrou a última parte como se fosse um segredo e no segundo seguinte, Sakura estava sozinha novamente.

Suspirou aliviada. Foi por pouco, era quase impossível encará-lo de frente, mas até então estava se saindo bem.

**...**


	6. Reunião

O anfiteatro abandonado estava quase vazio, exceto pela presença de um quinteto.

A mulher loira de olhos azuis celestes parecia apenas mais uma garota mimada que só tinha preocupações com suas unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho rubi, o comprimento de seu decote e o de sua minissaia.

Um dos cavalheiros era branco como uma folha de papel e tinha cabelos escuros escorridos e um olhar vazio, se vestia como um Rei da Idade Média.

O terceiro elemento era um homem com tez mais bronzeada e cabelos castanhos, embora seus traços mais marcantes eram a forma despojada como se vestia e seus caninos que se viam mesmo quando estava com a boca fechada. Ao seu lado, um enorme cão branco.

Por último, uma dupla. Um deles era bem branco, cabelos negros compridos, olhos verde-musgo como os de uma serpente. Junto dele, um garoto mais comum, de cabelos acinzentados, embora fosse jovem e usasse grandes óculos redondos.

– Será que dá para antecipar essa reunião? Não suporto ficar no mesmo lugar que esse sanguessuga e vocês, serpentes. –resmungava o desarrumado dono do cão.

– Olha quem está falando: o pulguento. –o branco como papel com cara de paisagem retrucou.

– O que me admira é que todos os alfas sejam homens tão inúteis quanto vocês! É inacreditável que mesmo depois de tantos séculos de vida continuem os mesmos estúpidos. –foi a única mulher que se manifestou dessa vez.

– Parem já vocês todos. –exclamou o de cabelos compridos com um ar de riso, mesmo que houvesse um quê de maldade em seu jeito. – Nossas espécies têm estado em pé de guerra por tanto tempo e enquanto matávamos á nós mesmos, anjos e demônios saiam por cima e roubavam nossas presas. –começou.

– Tem razão Orochimaru, não é hora para discussões que não nos levarão á lugar algum. –o que parecia vindo de outro tempo concordou olhando para o de cabelos marrons.

– Está certo sangue- –parou se corrigindo. – Sai.

– Finalmente os dois pararam com as futilidades. –a loira interveio sorrindo.

– Kabuto como estão as nossas expectativas atualmente? –Orochimaru solicitou ao rapaz.

– Temos derrotado em média, trinta demônios por noite. Anjos são mais difíceis já que são poucos os rituais que lhes afetam. –informou timidamente ajeitando a armação.

– Ino procure em seus livros empoeirados uma forma de atingir nossos amiguinhos alados. –o com olhos de cobra sugeriu.

– Isso vai me levar tempos! –exclamou irritada.

– Todos nós aqui temos feito nossa parte bruxa, é bom que contribua em algo. –Sai rebateu mantendo sua postura elegante.

– Além do que, tempo é o que não lhe falta e se aparecer uma ruga, basta fazer uma nova poção mágica. –brincou.

– Calado cachorro sem dono! –gritou dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

– Kiba e Sai continuem com suas investidas naqueles insetos. Mas dessa vez, o alvo valerá mais pontos. –Orochimaru continuou ainda rindo.

– O que quer dizer com isso? –Kiba indagou confuso.

– Ele está se referindo á realeza do Inferno. –Sai esclareceu.

– Exatamente. Sai quero que cuide do pequeno Príncipe do Inferno. –pediu.

– Tomarei as providências necessárias para que isso aconteça. –respondeu confiante.

– Ótimo. Alguém tem alguma pergunta? Não? Então podemos nos separar e lembrem-se de que isso é para a preservação de todas as nossas espécies. -anunciou o fim da reunião e cada um pôde seguir seu caminho.

Restaram apenas o rapaz dos óculos e o de cabelos compridos que estava satisfeito com o plano. Era um snake, na verdade o primeiro da raça. Atualmente, o único restante além de seu ajudante Kabuto. E por que não juntar os mais poderosos de cada espécie: vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas e o que quer que fosse, para acabar de vez com o domínio existente e tomar o poder sobre os humanos? Claro que no fim, ele pretendia estar acima de todos e chegaria lá sorrateiro, como uma cobra.

**...**

Naruto bateu á sua porta, depois do que pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade:

– Dormindo? –perguntou risonho.

– Até parece que consigo. –respondeu no mesmo tom. – E você? Veio me chamar para o jantar, ou seria café da manhã?

– Não exatamente... Temos uma caçada, a sua primeira em equipe, na verdade tá mais para trio. –pareceu um tanto confuso com os números.

– Entendido. –assentiu, quando estava com Naruto era o único momento em que se esquecia de que lugar era aquele.

Seguiram até a sala do trono na qual encontrou Sasuke pela primeira vez. O moreno estava lá os aguardando.

– Espero que estejam prontos e que não sejam um peso sobre minhas costas. –disse seco.

– Preciso da minha arma. –a rosada falou incerta, ele virou-se para ela como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada.

– Para início de conversa aquela arma nunca foi sua e não é agora que passará á ser. –imponente, como se quisesse provocá-la. – Se contente com isso. –estendeu-lhe um facão.

– Nosso alvo é um ninho de vampiros. –Naruto justificou mostrando que também tinha um igual.

Mesmo contrariada, fez questão de não demonstrar isso e pegou-o de sua mão, agradecendo irônica:

– Obrigada.

– Humpf. –e não disse mais nada.

Instantes depois estavam em outro lugar, mais precisamente numa cidadezinha espanhola, na qual estava á noite.

– Assassinatos têm ocorrido na região norte da cidade. Tudo nos leva á crer que são os dentuços. –informou brevemente. – E é exatamente onde estamos agora.

– Consigo sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco. –Naruto inspirou o ar.

E ele tinha razão. Mesmo que já tivesse sentido aquele cheiro inúmeras vezes, Sakura não pôde deixar de se sentir mal com aquilo, principalmente pelas vidas inocentes tiradas por aqueles chupadores de sangue. Na verdade esse era um lado bom de sua missão, pelo menos além de proteger Sasuke, pouparia á humanidade daquelas aberrações.

Caminharam pelos becos escuros e desertos. Não havia nem mesmo um mendigo ou um viciado por perto, ou seja, sem testemunhas para presenciar o banquete do ninho.

Sasuke deu um sinal para que ficassem alerta quando notou a presença de alguém mais ali. Ficaram em silêncio, ligados á qualquer sombra que se mexesse na escuridão.

Foi quando um homem pulou sobre Naruto jogando-o no chão. Sakura ia ajudá-lo, quando uma mulher com o cabelo todo bagunçado e a boca suja de sangue apareceu á sua frente.

Sasuke sabia que os dois não eram os únicos e não tardou em aparecer mais um diante dele. Esse era grande, tinha de admitir e parecia revoltado mostrando suas presas afiadas e correndo pra cima dele como um touro enfurecido.

Naruto continuava com o inimigo sobre si, que se esforçava para cravar as presas em seu pescoço.

– Acho que se enganou, prefiro garotas sabe. –não era a hora mais propícia para esse tipo de comentário, mas ele precisava descarregar as tensões do momento.

Retirou com dificuldades o facão de seu suporte enquanto impedia-o de encostar em si com apenas um braço. Conseguiu acertá-lo no abdômen, o adversário recuou colocando-se de pé.

– Está banhado em sangue de homem morto seu idiota. –debochava.

Isso deveria enfraquecê-lo em breve, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu correr. O loiro ficou em dúvida se ajudava Sakura ou Sasuke, mas sabia que não podia fracassar e deixar uma presa fugir assim. Correu atrás.

Sakura empunhou sua arma olhando fixamente para a mulher que também parecia tentar ler seus movimentos. Porém ela foi a primeira á avançar, praticamente se lançando contra a rosada que foi mais rápida, atravessando-lhe o peito, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

O Uchiha havia desviado habilmente de seu inimigo que apesar de grande, era bem previsível. Lançou-o contra a cerca de madeira alta que havia ali com apenas o gesto de uma das mãos. Segurou-o pelo pescoço e pegou sua própria espada.

– Achava mesmo que poderia lutar contra mim? Seu verme. –cuspiu as palavras com desprezo e quando se preparou para acertar-lhe, o homem pegou a mão que o segurava pelo pescoço e torceu o pulso até que o soltasse. Girou o Uchiha e conseguiu arrancar-lhe sangue depois de mordê-lo no alto de seu ombro.

Sasuke voltou-se com a mão no ferimento, não seria transformado em um deles, pois já era um demônio, mas aquele era um golpe que não cicatrizaria tão fácil quanto qualquer outro.

Ainda assim e tomado de uma ira incomparável, usou a outra mão que ainda segurava a espada para arrancar a cabeça do inimigo fora. Depois se permitiu cair, enquanto sentia o vírus se espalhando por sua corrente sanguínea enfraquecendo-o.

Sakura que havia acabado de decapitar a mulher, dando lhe uma morte eterna, correu até o Uchiha na mesma hora.

**...**


	7. Proteção

Ela ajoelhou-se diante dele. Estranho, Sasuke tinha uma expressão contorcida em dor, algo que não era comum á um demônio depois de levar uma mordida de vampiro.

– Água benta não lhe afeta exteriormente, mas será que correndo por seu sangue não queima nem um pouquinho? –um homem muito branco e vestido com roupas antigas apareceu. – Isso é o que acontece com vocês depois de ter uma dose de água benta injetada junto com o nosso vírus. –riu, mas em seguida parou notando que sua piada não surtira o efeito desejado.

– Quem é você? –Sakura questionou-o.

– Sou o líder deles. –observou as cabeças j0gadas ao chão. – O alfa, primeiro espécime dessa raça que vocês acabaram de diminuir, mas não importa, a hora de vocês chegou. –avançou lentamente até eles.

Sasuke tentou mover-se, mas não teve êxito, parecia estar queimando por dentro. Sakura por outro lado, não sabia se o enfrentava e deixava o Uchiha exposto ou protegia-o e dava um jeito de escapar dali.

Foi quando Naruto apareceu chamando a atenção do desafeto:

– Ei dentuço! Volte para o caixão seu defunto! Roubou essas roupas do museu foi?! –gritou para provocá-lo e ao contrário do que a rosada pensou, deu certo. Ele desviou-se para o loiro que foi tomando cada vez mais distância.

A Haruno pôde enfim voltar sua atenção para Sasuke que parecia consumido pela dor. Não podia ajudar muito daquela forma.

Olhou para ambos os lados, tentou detectar qualquer outra presença, o próprio Príncipe parecia quase inconsciente.

Retirou o colar e colocou a mão sobre o ferimento em seu ombro, usando seu poder divino para curá-lo.

Sasuke não estava mesmo em seu total domínio, suas vistas ficaram embaçadas. A última coisa que viu foi o vulto rosa, mas sentiu uma áurea diferente bem próxima á si, já havia presenciado aquela energia antes, mas estava muito fraco para raciocinar enquanto sentia um poder agindo sobre si.

**...**

Acordou em sua cama, no Inferno. Seu quarto não era diferente dos demais, apenas composto por móveis e adereços mais escuros.

Naruto e Sakura estavam diante de si, como se velassem seu sono.

– Sasuke! –o loiro exclamou aliviado por estar acordado.

– O que aconteceu lá? –foi direto ao ponto, sentando-se.

– Parece que o vampiro estava com um alto índice de água benta quando o mordeu, de alguma forma isso foi liberado junto com o vírus vampírico. –a rosada explicou.

– E aquele desgraçado que apareceu depois? –indagou novamente.

– Eu o persegui, mas então ele desapareceu sem deixar rastros. –o loiro respondeu.

Uma batida foi ouvida, em seguida viram que a mesa de canto havia se partido ao meio com o golpe do Uchiha.

– Droga! –rosnou. – Mas foi bom, assim eu mesmo tenho o prazer de torturar aquele imbecil até á morte. –parecia cegado pelo ódio.

– Nós o pegaremos Sasuke. –lhe garantiu o loiro.

– Naruto, deixe á mim e á Sakura sozinhos agora. –pediu recuperando sua postura e erguendo-se da cama.

– Suas mulheres não vão gostar nada disso. –alegou.

– Não te perguntei nada, agora saia! –elevou seu tom de voz e o loiro obedeceu dando uma última olhada em Sakura, que tinha uma sensação ruim em relação aquilo.

Quando se viram á sós, mal teve tempo de questioná-lo, pois foi logo jogada contra a parede e segurada pelo pescoço:

– O que é você? –estava irritado.

– Do que está falando? Você sabe o que sou. –respondeu com dificuldades.

– Não, não sei. Demônios não recuperam ferimentos daquela forma e não exalam uma energia tão peculiar... Na verdade, até seu cheiro é diferente. –alegou depois de aproximar o rosto do pescoço dela, inalando seu aroma e causando-lhe um arrepio.

– Em relação á isso, não sei o que lhe responder. Mas o que quer dizer com energia peculiar? Você estava semiconsciente, está imaginando coisas. –argumentou ficando apreensiva com a situação.

– Eu não sou louco! Sei muito bem que energia era aquela, só não consigo distingui-la. –fechou ainda mais o punho em torno de seu pescoço, ela sentiu-se sufocar.

– Sasuke, seu tio quer vê-lo agora mesmo! –Naruto bateu do outro lado da porta.

Odiava que lhe interrompessem e mais ainda quando suas perguntas ficavam sem respostas.

Liberou-a deixando com que caísse no chão tossindo. Então curvou-se sobre ela e segurou delicadamente seu queixo para que olhasse para si:

– Escapou dessa vez, mas ainda continuaremos essa nossa conversa. –percebeu o quanto ele estava falando sério.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente:

– Cansei de esperar Sasuke! –Obito alegou adentrando seguido de Naruto que havia ficado preocupado com Sakura.

Só então reparou no sobrinho, em seguida na garota e disse malicioso:

– Desculpe ter interrompido as coisas. –ria sem graça. – Parece que escolheu bem dessa vez Sasuke. –atentou-se a rosada que se erguia.

– O que quer Obito? –indagou com azedume.

Obito? Então aquele era o Rei do Inferno? Sakura mal acreditou e como se não fosse o suficiente ter Sasuke desconfiado, bastava ele dizer alguma coisa ao outro e ele faria ainda pior.

– Soube que Sai, o alfa dos vampiros te fez uma surpresinha. Isso tem me preocupado, não só os lacaios dele, mas os lobisomens e até as bruxas tem nos atacado cada vez mais. E sabe o que é pior? Estão conseguindo nos derrotar.

– A maioria desses inúteis não sabe se defender nem de caçadores humanos, quanto mais inimigos habilidosos. –justificou como se aquela constatação já fosse mais do que óbvia.

– E o que sugere? Que montemos um quartel? Por enquanto as quantidades não são tão grandes, mas aumentam á cada dia. Temos que por um fim nisso. –pôs-se á pensar.

– Simples, ao invés de ficar fazendo pactos, ordene-os para caçar. Aprenderão as consequências do fracasso com a morte de seus iguais e na prática, é sempre melhor ser o predador ao invés da presa. –respondeu naturalmente enquanto Naruto e Sakura só assistiam aquela conversa á dois.

– Pode ser que tenha razão... –concordou. – O difícil é colocar isso na cabeça daqueles desmiolados. –nem parecia que aquele homem era o temido Obito Uchiha.

Ele ia sair, quando voltou-se olhando fixamente para a garota. Caminhou em passos lentos até ela com expressões intrigadas.

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar: "agora eles me pegaram". Foi então que ele segurou o pingente de seu colar entre os dedos e disse:

– Esse cristal não me é estranho... Lembro-me de tê-lo visto antes em algum lugar. –deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso com os olhos estreitos e voltou á direção oposta, saindo dali em seguida.

Suspirou aliviada, notando que Sasuke ainda avaliava sua reação.

– Sakura pode me ajuda em algo? –Naruto chamou sua atenção.

– C-Claro. –respondeu ainda nervosa e quando passava pelo Uchiha, este lhe puxou apertando seu braço.

– Não se esqueça da nossa conversa. –advertiu-a.

No corredor com Naruto:

– Na verdade não era nada, só queria te tirar dali. As coisas estavam bem tensas entre vocês, o que houve? –estava mais sério do que de costume agora, vai ver que era a preocupação.

– Ele desconfia até de minha sombra, quer me arrancar coisas que não existem. –respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

**...**

Sasuke estava em seu quarto, quando sentiu a presença do tio novamente:

– Parece que temos uma intrusa. –ele falou com um tom tão sóbrio quanto o do sobrinho.

**...**

Ela não aguentava mais ficar ali e fingir ser quem não era, ou pior afinal, estava sendo exatamente o contrário de sua natureza.

Não tinha ninguém com quem desabafar e isso não era tão problemático no Céu, pois lá sempre foi um lugar extremamente solitário. O pior era estar correndo o risco de ser pega á qualquer instante e ter todo o esforço jogado no lixo e a promessa feita descumprida injustamente.

Sabia que era arriscado, quando decidiu ir para um campo deserto em algum ponto no extenso planeta Terra.

– As coisas estão se complicando, tive que curá-lo e ele acabou notando algo. Obito quase reconheceu o colar. Esteve tudo por um triz e eu francamente não sei se essa possibilidade já se esvaiu. –desabafou sentada, com as mãos unidas. – Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí.

Disse mais algumas coisas em seguida levantou-se e quando ia recolocar o cordão de prata, surpreendeu-se com a presença dos Uchiha, tio e sobrinho.

– Agora sei o que você é. –o mais novo entre eles pronunciou vitorioso.

**...**


	8. Desmascarada

– Sabia que conhecia aquele colar de algum lugar. –Obito começou despreocupado. –Ele serve para disfarçar a essência de um anjo em meio aos inimigos, nem sabia mais que existia. De qualquer forma, melhor eu ficar com ele. –com um gesto o pingente foi da mão da rosada para a dele.

Sakura mal teve tempo de pensar em falar algo e nem haveria o que dizer, tinha sido pega no flagra e agora era inevitável. Quando deu por si, Sasuke estava á sua frente, lhe encarando com o cenho franzido.

Como reação instantânea, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele e uma luz branca surgiu, era um "exorcismo" angelical. Porém o moreno continuou indiferente enquanto Obito mais afastado, soltou uma risadinha.

– Ops, não será tão fácil assim. –sua voz rouca disse e um sorriso sádico escapou de seus lábios.

Agora sim assustada de fato, o sentiu tocar-lhe no braço e quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava presa por correntes á uma mesa de metal. Os dois ainda estavam próximos de si, sentia algo bloqueando seus poderes quando notou a causa: um símbolo enoquiano desenhado no teto, bem em cima da mesa, ele bloqueava seus poderes. A sala era toda concretada, no chão e nas paredes viam-se vestígios de sangue, numa outra mesa havia vários tipos de ferramentas de tortura das mais variadas formas como: machadinhas, facas de diversos tamanhos, soqueiras, barras em ferro puro e muito mais.

– Eu adoraria me divertir com a moça, mas acho que você tem problemas pessoais com ela não é sobrinho? –Obito voltou-se com seu jeito travesso. – Só não a mate, a anjinha pode nos ser muito útil. –recomendou desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Sasuke deu a volta sobre a mesa com passos lentos, como um torturador devia saber que aquilo só servia para aumentar ainda mais a pressão psicológica.

– Devo admitir que admiro sua coragem. Se infiltrar no meio de um ninho de predadores foi realmente um grande ato, mas ainda assim, uma loucura. –começou com sua voz, que assim como suas expressões não mostrava emoção alguma, mas engana-se quem acreditava naquele semblante tão tranquilo. – E agora lhe pergunto: saiu lá de cima, ajudou Naruto, chegou até mim, lutou contra cães do Inferno, vampiros e tudo isso para quê? Qual é o seu plano Sa-ku-ra? –abaixou-se perto de si, falando seu nome pausadamente.

A rosada preferiu manter o silêncio, havia pisado na bola e agora devia pagar por sua irresponsabilidade, não podia entregar Itachi.

– Não vai falar? Eu tentei da maneira mais fácil. –retirou a lâmina prateada de seu sobretudo. – Acho que estava equivocado, essa arma de fato é sua não? Pois dessa vez, ela será seu pior pesadelo. –sorriu daquela forma assustadora mais uma vez e ela estremeceu.

Deslocou-se até seu lado direito, encaixou sua mão na dela com certo carinho, mas contrariando esse gesto, com a outra que empunhava a arma, deslizou-a por seu pulso, provocando um corte.

Ela permaneceu inflexível apesar do sangue que escorreu, o que raramente acontecia com anjos, apenas quando eram feridos com o objeto certo.

– Vai continuar com o voto de silêncio? –aproximou a ponta afiada de seu olho verde, desceu até o pescoço, colo, peito e parou numa área de seu abdômen. – Nada? –indagou. – Tudo bem então. –virou a espada fincando-a em sua barriga e dessa vez não pôde segurar o gemido de dor. – Parece que temos um progresso. –observou satisfeito. – Mas ainda é só o começo, vou mudar a forma de pergunta agora. Conhece um anjo chamado Itachi? –seu tom mudou só de tocar no nome do irmão.

– N-Não, não tenho contato com todos os anjos. –respondeu sentindo-o retirar a lâmina de dentro de si.

– Então responda logo, por que está aqui?! –alterou-se, seus olhos tomaram uma coloração vermelha com detalhes pretos na mesma hora e a arma ensanguentada voltou ao seu pescoço. – Não estou brincando garota, sei que meu tio á quer viva, mas não costumo obedecer suas ordens. –parecia ainda mais fora de si naquele momento.

E quando sentiu pressionar cada vez mais a espada sobre a artéria principal em seu pescoço, apressou-se em dizer:

– Tudo bem, eu digo! –a voz saiu mais desesperada do que o pretendia.

– Comece á falar já. –ordenou ainda ameaçando o corte.

– Eu não sei exatamente o porquê ou de quem essa ordem veio. Não sou do alto escalão por lá e os superiores só nos fazem saber o que acham que devemos nos lembrar. –justificou, o que em partes era verdade, porém não o seu caso dessa vez.

– E do que se lembra afinal? –cobrou para que fosse direta.

– O recado era que outros seres como vampiros, lobisomens e bruxas estavam formando uma aliança para destruir tanto anjos quanto demônios. E foi imenso meu estranhamento, quando soube que teria de proteger o Príncipe do Inferno. –tinha fé de que conseguiria enganá-lo, para seu próprio bem.

– Tem certeza que é só isso? –avaliou-a desconfiado.

– A mais absoluta certeza. –não fugiu de seu olhar.

Sasuke liberou-a das correntes e pegou-a pelo braço, saindo dali e atravessando todo o corredor de celas, onde assim como da primeira vez, os prisioneiros comentaram, ainda mais debochados.

No caminho avistou Naruto que tinha seus olhos azuis tomados por uma preocupação sincera. Passaram também pelas duas mulheres que havia visto com Sasuke quando o conheceu, elas encararam indignadas.

O fato é que agora, todos ali sabiam que ela era um anjo e sentia-se como o prato principal da festa.

Abriu a porta do quarto que ocupara desde sua chegada ali. Jogou-a lá dentro. E na mesma hora se sentiu mais fraca, não só por causa dos ferimentos que insistiam em queimar, como também pelo fato de todo o cômodo estar cheios de símbolos que a enfraqueciam, desacelerando ainda mais seu processo de cura. Depois, ouviu a porta sendo batida com força.

Não fazia a mínima ideia do que podia acontecer daqui para frente, quem sabe as coisas terríveis as quais teria de enfrentar, sem nem ao menos saber se tudo ficaria bem novamente.

**...**

Foi direto falar com o tio:

– Como ela está? –perguntou o outro que parecia atento á outra coisa.

– Ferida, mas viva como pediu. –respondeu simplesmente.

– E o que arrancou dela?

– Não muito. Assegurou que não conhece Itachi e que recebeu apenas a missão de me proteger da aliança que as outras criaturas estão formando. Como se eu precisasse de segurança particular! –exclamou exasperado.

– E nisso ela tem razão. Só nos últimos dias terrestres perdemos um quinto de nossos números totais e ao que levam a crer, todos vitimas daqueles projetos sobrenaturais. –revelou a causa de sua apreensão. – Não me admira que precise de seguranças Sasuke, não podem chegar até você. Só não sei o porquê os emplumados enviariam alguém para proteger um inimigo.

– Devem ter segundas intenções. Além disso, aqueles monstros não conseguiriam me derrotar. –rebateu simplesmente.

– Está esquecendo que aquele vampiro quase acabou com sua raça se não fosse por sua anjinha da guarda? Mas não podemos confiar naqueles seres alados, eles mentem melhor do que nós. –justificou-se intrigado.

– Não se preocupe, aquela lá não nos envolve mais.

**...**

Parecia aflito, andando de um lado para o outro naquele cenário monótono apesar de belo, era o lugar no qual sempre encontrava a rosada.

Ele mesmo havia metido Sakura naquela enrascada, ou melhor, contribuído para algo que devia ter acontecido á séculos atrás, mas que fora impedido por simples capricho do destino.

Só ela poderia efetuar aquela tarefa e agora, estava presa no Inferno, provavelmente machucada pelo modo como o irmão reagiu. O pior era que Kakashi continuava no seu pé, seria difícil escapar dali, quanto mais adentrar o Inferno.

– Itachi-sama. –a fina voz se fez presente.

Virou-se á tempo de ver Hinata e Neji de braços dados bem diante de si. A morena carregava mais um de seus pergaminhos nas mãos.

– Tive essa visão, acredito que seja de seu interesse. –ofereceu gentilmente.

O moreno pegou-o de suas mãos, agradecendo e em seguida ficou atento nas figuras desenhadas ali com tão delicados traçados. Talvez tudo o que estivesse acontecendo agora fosse justificável e até certo ponto, propício...

**...**


	9. Minha

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e em seguida ela foi aberta. Lá estava Naruto, Sakura não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, afinal o primeiro á ser enganado por ela foi o loiro. Pensou que estaria ali para castigá-la assim como Sasuke enquanto olhava para ambos os lados e adentrava no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Carregava um pacote em suas mãos. Sakura estava sentada na cama, então ele apenas agachou perto de si, lhe estendendo o pacote.

– Pensei que precisaria de roupas. –disse num tom bem mais sério do que o seu normal, mas ainda assim havia um quê de gentileza ali.

– Nada mais apropriado, são brancas. –comentou vendo o conteúdo.

– É que... Roupas de prisioneiros costumam ser mais claras. –respondeu simplesmente.

– Obrigada Naruto. Eu enganei você e ainda assim veio até mim. –foi sincera, bem que Hinata dissera que a áurea dele era muito boa para um demônio.

– Não precisa me agradecer. E não se sinta mal por isso. Fiquei desapontado e surpreso ao saber o que era, mas você só estava cumprindo sua obrigação e eu mais do que qualquer um, sei o peso que isso tem. –olhava em seus olh0s e por mais que não soubesse o que Naruto havia feito para estar ali, sabia que ele não era como os outros.

Ficaram se olhando, até que a porta se abriu de repente:

– Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui? –era Sasuke com seu jeito autoritário.

– Apenas entregando as roupas de prisioneira para ela. –ergueu-se na mesma hora mostrando-se mais frio que pôde e quando passou por Sasuke, recebeu um olhar que dizia: "não se atreva á ajudá-la".

O loiro saiu deixando-os á sós. Estalou os dedos e mais uma vez estava presa á mesma mesa de metal e as correntes pesadas.

– Espero que não esteja tentando manipular o Naruto, aquele lá é ingênuo como uma criança. –advertiu cauteloso. – Mas vamos ao que interessa e a pergunta do dia é com quem estava se comunicando quando a encontramos? –aproximou-se observando suas reações.

Sakura pensou no que dizer, de forma alguma entregaria Itachi.

– Estava informando um supervisor sobre os acontecimentos recentes. –disse simplesmente.

– Por que será que sinto que não está sendo totalmente sincera Sakura? –retirou a lâmina prateada e um lenço de suas vestimentas e começou a deslizá-lo pela arma minuciosamente, como se polisse o objeto.

– Disse tudo o que podia. Não há mais nada á ser revelado. –afirmou convicta.

– É uma pena que tenha escolhido o caminho mais difícil, para você mesma é claro. –riu sadicamente mais uma vez, caminhando até ela.

Um grito agudo foi ouvido pelo extenso corredor.

**...**

Depois de deixá-la no quarto mais uma vez, foi direto ao seu tio que estava ainda mais descontente, bateu na mesa de madeira com força, fazendo-a trincar de fora a fora.

– O que está havendo? –indagou.

– O número de mortes triplicou. Esses inúteis têm morrido de diversas formas, desde tortura em armadilhas de demônio até rituais mais potentes. –exclamou irritado.

– É, parece que vamos precisar agir o quanto antes. –comentou.

– Ao menos não somos apenas nós. Fiquei sabendo que as aberrações descobriram uma forma de destruir os anjinhos. –informou um pouco mais conformado.

– Não comemore tanto, isso só prova que não são tão fracos quanto imaginávamos e, além disso, mesmo anjos não matam tantos de nós em tão pouco tempo. –rebateu certeiro deixando um Obito pensativo para trás.

**...**

Sakura sentia-se fraca, havia resistido ás tentativas do Uchiha, mas em compensação estava ainda mais ferida do que antes. E aqueles símbolos por todos os cantos do quarto não contribuíam em nada.

Caminhou com dificuldades até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho na banheira para relaxar seu corpo e limpar os cortes.

Terminado, vestiu algo que Naruto havia trazido. Uma calça mais larguinha e de tecido barato, assim como a camiseta básica, ambos brancos. Seus cabelos cor de rosa estavam encharcados e pareciam ainda maiores que o normal. Apesar de tudo, era como se sentisse esgotada, o que não acontecia desde seus dias humanos.

Quando saiu dali, logo viu uma sombra na parte escura do quarto. Pensou ser Sasuke mais uma vez, mas não conseguia sentir a mesma intensidade de energia de quando o moreno estava ali.

Foi quando um ruivo saiu dentre as sombras. Seu cabelo era curto e levemente arrepiado, seus olhos verdes e cristalinos delineados por um forte traçado preto. Suas expressões eram duras e mais do que isso, rancorosas.

– Sabe, eu tinha uma namorada até pouco tempo á trás. –começou casualmente e se aproximando devagar.

Sakura se mantinha alerta, embora soubesse que não teria força o suficiente para contra-atacar ou até mesmo afastá-lo.

– Mas então um anjo a matou bem diante dos meus olhos! –exclamou alterado. – Anjos?! Até parece que são melhores do que nós. –continuava avançando. – Não sabe o quanto sonhei em botar as mãos em um daqueles emplumados encardidos, e veja só! Você é a única por aqui agora.

Ele acercou-se rapidamente a jogando no chão. Chutou-a na altura de sua barriga diversas vezes, em uma delas Sakura conseguiu segurar seu pé e derrubá-lo ao seu lado, porém antes que se afastasse ou pudesse fazer algo mais eficaz, ele partiu para cima dela segurando seu pescoço entre as mãos, com a força sobre-humana que todo demônio possuía. Tentava inutilmente tirá-lo de perto de si, mas o ruivo estava em vantagem.

Foi quando a porta se abriu abruptamente e pela segunda vez naquele dia, o Uchiha entrou no quarto. Ao ver o que Gaara, um dos aliados de seu tio fazia, afastou-o na mesma hora, lançando-o contra o chão.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? –sua voz era agressiva.

– Ela é um anjo! Já deveria estar morta. –justificou alterado também.

– Pois se afaste dela entendeu? –acercou-se dele com a espada pressionando seu pescoço. – Eu a vi primeiro, portanto é minha. Agora vá, antes que conte á Obito que queria matar a anja que ele me fez garantir que permaneceria viva. –cuspiu as palavras liberando-o por fim.

O ruivo lançou um olhar de raiva ao Uchiha e de puro desprezo á garota que permanecia no chão, após ter se recuperado do aperto que havia com certeza, deixado uma marca em seu pescoço.

Segurou seu braço para que ficasse de pé e conduziu-a até a cama. Os olhos ônix lhe avaliaram como se procurasse grandes danos causados por Gaara.

Havia sido por pouco, ela já estava fraca o suficiente, qualquer ataque mais "comum" seria arriscado. Não poderia perdê-la, não por algum tipo de consideração afinal, a garota tinha o feito de bobo e sim porque sabia que lhe escondia algo, sabia que ela poderia lhe dizer algo sobre o irmão.

Quando voltou a olhar para ela, depois de seu momento de distração se surpreendeu ao ver que estava dormindo. Anjos não dormiam, mas quanto mais fracos, mais o lado humano era afetado e sentiam necessidades que geralmente lhe eram inúteis. Dormia serenamente e como se estivesse distante do Inferno... Dormia mesmo, como um anjo.

**...**

Finalmente havia chegado á uma decisão. Pensou bem nas palavras que Sasuke disse e resolveu adotar uma estratégia para proteger seus domínios.

Foi para a Terra, mais especificamente numa sala de reuniões de uma grande multinacional alemã. Fez o ritual necessário e logo dois anjos estavam diante de si.

Entre eles Kakashi, o responsável pela queimadura em seu corpo, porém o arcanjo não havia saído ileso, visto que sempre usava uma máscara branca sobre parte do rosto. Seus cabelos prateados emolduravam sua face e os olhos escuros eram a única parte não coberta pela máscara.

Ao seu lado, outro Uchiha. Itachi estava lá e observava apreensivo o encontro entre os dois eternos rivais.

– Quem diria sobrinho, virou bichinho de estimação do Hatake? Se tivesse se juntado ao seu irmão, seria tratado como a realeza. –foi sarcástico.

O mais novo permaneceu em silêncio, sua principal característica sempre foi o impecável controle.

– Sem enrolações Obito, o que quer afinal? –dessa vez Kakashi quem se manifestou.

– Nada de mais... Apenas propor uma aliança. –sorriu abertamente.

**...**


	10. Aliança

– Uma aliança? –repetiu intrigado. – Desde quando anjos e demônios fazem alianças Obito? –Kakashi estava de fato surpreso.

– Desde quando nossos números vêm diminuindo cada vez mais e tudo graças á um grupo de inimigos em comum. –justificou de modo prático.

– Soube mesmo que seu exército caiu pela metade. –rebateu satisfeito.

– Como as fofocas se espalham rápido não? Só me diga: como é mesmo que eles estão matando seus anjinhos? –usou seu sarcasmo mais uma vez.

O homem de cabelos prateados franziu o cenho começando á se incomodar com aquela conversa.

– Para isso, tenho uma solução simples: nós nos unimos, agimos juntos pela primeira vez desde nossa existência, destruímos as aberrações e então a trégua acaba e tudo volta á sua normalidade, inclusive o ódio mortal que sentimos um pelo outro. –explicou astuto.

Os dois se entreolharam desconfiados e o mais velho respondeu:

– Agradeço o interesse, mas não tenho motivos para confiar em alguém como você. Posso resolver essa situação por mim mesmo.

– Tem certeza? Sabe muito bem que se pudesse, já o teria feito. Enfim, deixemos essa proposta mais interessante. E se dissesse que tenho um de vocês sob minha custódia, bem na minha cobertura? –apontou para baixo indicando seu "lar".

– Isso é impossível, nenhum anjo iria ao Inferno, muito menos sem meu consentimento. –duvidou de suas palavras.

– Será? Por que Itachi não se manifesta e nos conta se alguém anda sumido lá pelo andar de cima? –provocou o moreno que tinha sua expressão caída pelo sentimento de culpa que o consumia. Obito era esperto, sabia que se alguém do Céu queria proteger Sasuke, era o próprio irmão.

– Do que ele está falando Itachi? –exigiu saber.

Demorou até que começasse á falar com pesar em sua voz:

– Sakura está com eles.

– Mas... Como ela foi cair nas garras dele? Não foi designada á nenhuma missão na Terra. –argumentou, desejando que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido.

– Eu pedi para que ela fosse á Terra. –contou.

– Mais do que isso! Pediu para que fosse a segurança particular de meu outro sobrinho. –Obito interveio.

– O que você fez Itachi? Sakura não tem experiência o suficiente para lidar com demônios sozinha, além disso, você não tem autoridade para mandá-la á lugar algum, quanto mais atrás de seu irmão. –bronqueou alterado.

– Parece que as coisas não estão muito boas para o seu lado sobrinho. –Obito ria. – Ainda dá tempo de se juntar á mim. –ofereceu-se.

– Sabia que era arriscado, tentei descer á Terra, mas graças ao seu bloqueio não pude fazer nada. –dava para perceber o quanto estava sentido com a situação.

– Não fique assim criança, ela está bem. Graças á mim, porque pelo Sasuke sua amiguinha já teria evaporado de vez. Entretanto, se me ajudarem, entrego-a sã e salva para vocês.

Kakashi ainda olhava para o moreno irritado, mas Obito não dava um tempo:

– Se for parar para pensar, é um excelente negócio. Derrotamos ás pestes, evitamos a morte de certa anjinha de cabelos cor de rosa e pronto, cada um segue seu caminho para o arco-íris novamente.

– Você e seus carrascos não agirão sem supervisão. –o Hatake advertiu.

– Os seus também não são tão confiáveis quanto pensava, como pôde ver agora á pouco. Que tal, equipes mistas? –propôs entusiasmado.

– Não precisamos disso Kakashi. –Itachi se manifestou.

– Não dê palpites Itachi, você já interveio o bastante. –cortou-o na mesma hora. – Aceito sua proposta, mas se não cumprir com sua palavra, arranco sua cabeça fora. –falou em tom de ameaça.

– Que indelicadeza Hatake, se esqueceu de que somos amigos de longa data? Mas não importa, trato fechado? –estendeu sua mão para que o outro apertasse.

Uniram suas mãos e no momento seguinte, Kakashi e Itachi não estavam mais ali.

**...**

Sasuke abriu adentrou a porta de seu quarto mais uma vez. A garota estava sentada na cama, parecia recuperada e alheia ao nada quando sentiu algo quente em contato com a pele de sua nuca, soltou um grito.

Ele havia a marcado com um ferro em brasa, era o símbolo de um leque (símbolo do clã Uchiha).

– Isso é para que eu possa te encontrar em qualquer lugar. Agora venha. –segurou seu pulso conduzindo-a pelos corredores.

Obito havia convocado a anja e o que, em sua opinião, eram seus melhores membros.

– Estão todos aqui? –questionou observando Sasuke que trazia a garota perto de si, essa já estava mais recuperada principalmente após ter saído daquele quarto. Naruto, Gaara e mais de uma dezena de demônios. –Bem, é hora de ir.

No instante seguinte, todos estavam no meio de uma mata rasteira. Diante deles, um bando de pessoas vestidas de branco.

Sakura sorriu e tentou correr até Kakashi que liderava o restante dos anjos, mas foi impedida por Sasuke, que permaneceu com o aperto em seu braço, porém logo a soltou.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele pôs-se á avançar rumo á um alvo em especial. Quando estava á passos de distância de seu irmão, Obito apareceu em sua frente e com um toque, jogou-o contra o chão.

– Nada de brigas Sasuke! Agora somos todos aliados. –sorriu amigável para o grupo de branco que permanecia indiferente.

– Aquele desgraçado, agora é a hora de acertarmos nossas contas! –gritou alterado.

– Sem essa Sasuke. –caminhou até o sobrinho ajudando-o a reerguer-se e disse para que só ele escutasse: – Não dê uma de garoto birrento agora, mais uma dessa e eu te tranco numa jaula e engulo a chave do cadeado. –sorria falsamente em seguida.

Sasuke se controlou, o tio tinha poder o suficiente para isso.

Sakura estava ao lado de Naruto agora. Olhou para Itachi do outro lado do campo, mas não conseguia sentir a mesma confiança de antes por ele. Primeiramente, porque ele tinha visto-a dos Céus quando os Uchiha pegaram-na no flagra e não havia tentado nada, além disso, pela reação de Sasuke ao vê-lo, parecia que tinha feito algo muito ruim, isso sem levar em conta seu passado misterioso.

Mesmo diante do ataque de Sasuke, o moreno permaneceu indiferente, também não mudou seu olhar ao ver a rosada, embora se sentisse um tanto melhor por ver que ela estava intacta.

– Não é mesmo hora para brigas. –Kakashi tomou á frente. – Sei que gostariam de matar uns aos outros, é o que fazemos. Mas hoje não somos os alvos. Nosso dever é derrotar aqueles que nos destroem á cada dia. Agiremos em equipes pequenas e mistas. –ambas as equipes se entreolharam surpresos. – Se alguém matar um membro da equipe, e nós saberemos se isso acontecer, será punido com rigor, não é mesmo Obito? –olhou para o outro.

– Hum? Ah sim, claro! Nada de matar os emplumados, digo anjinhos. –concordou com seu jeito descontraído.

Puseram-se então á separar as equipes que em geral eram de três ou quatro membros, ambos eram fiéis ás suas ordens, porém não confiavam nos outros que não eram de sua natureza.

Sobraram apenas seis pessoas: os Hyuga, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, além dos dois líderes.

– Sakura vem comigo. –Kakashi se manifestou.

– De jeito nenhum! Não vou entregar a garota em suas mãos, não ainda Hatake. Ela fica com Sasuke, o terceiro membro está á sua escolha. –Obito se manifestou.

– Itachi para se redimir, dessa vez proteja a Sakura corretamente. –o de cabelos prateados ordenou.

– Manter esses dois juntos? Arriscado... Não se esqueça do meu aviso Sasuke. –recomendou.

O sobrinho mais novo apenas franziu o cenho enquanto encarava o irmão.

– Sendo assim, o outro trio já está formado. –o Hatake anunciou.

– Naruto e uma dupla de ceguinhos? Isso será hilário. –Obito debochou.

– Pena que não estará perto para ver, você e eu agiremos juntos.

– Nós dois? Cobriremos mais terreno se estivermos separados. –tentou argumentar.

– Não me importo. –permaneceu firme.

**...**

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi estavam numa pacata cidade da Transilvânia. Seu alvo, o vampiro que havia atacado o Príncipe anteriormente.

Em um beco, o mais novo não se conteve e encostou o mais velho na parede:

– Não pense que agora seremos melhores amigos irmão. –havia desprezo e uma profunda mágoa em sua voz.

– Eu sei que não Sasuke. –dirigiu palavras á ele pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

– Vocês dois, parem com isso. –a rosada acercou-se deles. – Ouviram Kakashi, se entrarem em conflito, serão punidos. –argumentou, ela própria queria poder dar um jeito em Sasuke, mas sabia que não tinha condições de enfrentá-lo.

Afrouxou o aperto na gola do outro e empurrou a garota.

– Não se meta. –dirigiu-se á ela. – Quanto á você, fique fora do meu caminho. –direcionou-se á Itachi saindo dali em seguida.

**...**


	11. Imponente

Itachi analisava um mapa, riscando os pontos onde mortes violentas e de certo modo, típicos assassinatos vampíricos haviam acontecido.

Sakura se juntou á ele observando as informações coletadas enquanto o moreno pareceu nem notar sua aproximação.

– Sakura não quero que pense que não tentei, que não me preocupei quando as coisas fugiram do planejado. Eu procurei um modo de escapar do bloqueio de Kakashi, mas não encontrei á tempo. –justificou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

– Não se sinta assim Itachi. Decidi te ajudar porque queria fazer algo bom á você, fui imprudente e eles me pegaram. Não me deve nada. –assegurou-lhe determinada. – A única coisa que gostaria de saber é o que esconde, o porquê de Sasuke te odiar tanto. –pressionou-o.

– São coisas que eu luto para esquecer á cada instante. –disse e pôde ver seu sofrimento como nunca tinha presenciado antes.

– Se é mesmo um fardo tão pesado quanto parece, conte-me. –solicitou gentilmente.

– Isso mesmo Itachi, conte á sua amiga o que me fez. –Sasuke aproximou-se se intrometendo na conversa.

– Não é algo relevante aqui, temos uma missão á cumprir. –voltou ao seu modo frio novamente.

– E mal vejo a hora de acabá-la para poder por fim nessa sua vida inútil. –o caçula rebateu.

– O que conseguiu Sasuke? –Sakura procurou mudar o rumo do diálogo.

– Um jovem casal morto na parte sudeste da cidade, bem aqui. –apontou um ponto específico no mapa.

Itachi observou, traçou algumas linhas imaginárias com o dedo e encontrou a provável localização do ninho.

**...**

Quando chegaram ao local:

– Não acredito nisso. –Sasuke comentou entediado quando viram a grande construção diante de si.

– Que vampiro mais clichê. –a rosada completou.

Tratava-se de um grande castelo, cercado por grades negras enferrujadas e rochas cinzentas davam ás paredes um ar ainda mais sombrio, parecia de fato ter sido retirado de um daqueles filmes antigos do Conde Drácula.

– Aqui está tudo o que precisamos. –Itachi tirou de seu sobretudo três estacas de madeira. – Sakura vá pelo andar de baixo, Sasuke pelos fundos e eu irei por cima. –explicou-os.

– Desde quando me dá ordens? –o mais novo indagou sério.

– Desde que sou seu irmão mais velho e o melhor cérebro por aqui. –rebateu encarando-o, ambos se aproximaram ficando um de frente ao outro.

– Ei parem já com isso! Vão ficar brigando para chamar a atenção de todo o ninho? A estratégia de Itachi é boa e ponto. –interferiu começando á se irritar com aquela troca de farpas entre os dois.

Eles não disseram mais nada, era incrível como se pareciam até no modo de agir e nas expressões que adotavam.

– Só mais uma coisa: se algum dos dois encontrar o alfa, não o matem. Aquele desgraçado também me deve uma. –o caçula manifestou-se mais uma vez.

Depois sim seguiram as instruções.

Itachi agia com descrição, ainda assim encontrou um grupo em seu caminho, cerca de cinco deles o atacaram, mas com agilidade estava se saindo bem. Não podia falhar agora.

Sakura foi a segunda, caminhava á espreita em cada corredor atenta ao movimento. Não encontrou muitos no seu caminho, apenas quando subiu os degraus da escada onde viu uma dupla deles, atacaram-na numa velocidade impressionante, porém como a anja treinada que era, desviou do primeiro aproveitando para fincar a estaca em suas costas. O segundo observou e ficou irritado, jogou-se contra ela que caiu no chão e ainda assim, conseguiu perfurá-lo com a arma. Ergueu-se continuando seu trajeto com as roupas brancas tingidas de vermelho. Tudo o que encontrou de resto foi uma grande porta de madeira no estilo gótico.

Talvez o melhor fosse esperar Itachi ou Sasuke aparecer, mas não podia facilitar, o alfa podia perceber o movimento estranho e escapar ileso. Tomada por sua coragem, abriu a porta lentamente.

Era uma sala de jantar. A cumprida mesa de madeira ocupava grande extensão no lugar que era todo iluminado por velas. Porém o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a figura sentada tranquilamente do outro lado da mesa.

Ele tinha expressões tranquilas em sua face e parecia já esperar pela vinda de alguém:

– Se não é a mesma dama daquela noite... E quem diria, é um anjo. –respirou profundamente pelo nariz, como se exalasse seu cheiro.

A rosada empunhou a estaca em mãos discretamente e deu dois passos vagarosamente.

– Quem diria que você e seus amigos nos causariam tantos problemas. –foi ela quem havia puxado a conversa agora.

– Não mais do que seres como vocês nos causaram por tantos milênios. –num primeiro momento, o homem branco como uma folha de papel estava na outra extremidade da mesa e em seguida, se encontrava perto de si, segurando-a com as costas sobre a mesa e impedindo sua mão armada de atacá-lo.

Então aquilo era um alfa, um espécime mais poderoso dos que os demais, aquele que havia originado todo o resto.

– Sabe que nunca provei o sangue de um anjo, parece ser tão... Delicioso. –sua língua deslizou pela pele quente de seu pescoço, em seguida suas presas compridas apareceram prontas para fincar seu alvo.

**...**

Sasuke teve ainda mais sorte, não encontrou nenhum dos sanguessugas em seu percurso. Ouviu ruídos, na verdade batidas como se alguém estivesse brigando, espreitou pela sala á tempo de ver seu irmão levar um golpe e se recompor rapidamente, ainda assim estava cercado por três deles.

"Que se dane" –pensou, assim não precisava se preocupar com o irmão e não seria sua culpa de ele se acidentasse durante um conflito.

Subiu ao segundo andar, seguiu a presença angelical até uma porta. Como não havia notado aquela áurea tão incomum á sua antes?

Empunhou uma seringa com um conteúdo vermelho bem escuro, havia conseguido aquilo logo que chegaram e saiu sozinho com a justificativa de procurar sinais de mortes suspeitas. Nunca teve problema em matar humanos, logo o andarilho que vagava solitário foi o suficiente para obter aquele líquido que funcionava como um veneno aos vampiros.

Abriu a porta á tempo de ver o mesmo vampiro albino daquela noite, prestes á morder o pescoço da garota. Chegou por trás dele e fincou a agulha, injetando-lhe todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Ele recuou deixando um espaço o suficiente para que a garota se afastasse.

O vampiro recuperou sua postura elegante e soltou uma risada debochada:

– Achou mesmo que isso me afetaria? Não nessa mínima quantidade. –jogou as palavras com gosto diante do Uchiha. – Vocês vermes inúteis tem a mania de se acharem mais superiores do que realmente são. –provocou-os. – Mas dessa vez, não vou poupá-lo.

– Não preciso ser poupado e tem certeza de que eu sou o verme aqui? Quem chupa sangue como um pernilongo não sou eu. –rebateu empunhando sua espada.

– Seu convencimento acaba aqui. –retirou uma espada fina de sua bainha. – Uma luta á moda antiga? Perfeito. –anunciou avançando contra o outro que defendeu com a própria arma.

Sakura sabia que aquela era um duelo á dois, não podia intervir e o que ela estava pensando? Não tinha mais o dever de proteger Sasuke. Saiu dali procurando por Itachi que não havia aparecido até então.

Enquanto isso a luta continuou, Sai girou a espada e investiu certeiro, porém com agilidade Sasuke se esquivou e logo contra-atacou, em vão, pois o adversário era dos bons tinha de admitir.

**...**

Sentia a energia bem mais fraca do que o normal. Correu até uma sala, o cheiro de sangue inundava o local, até para ela que já havia presenciado muito aquele ambiente era difícil permanecer ali.

Os corpos estavam jogados no chão totalmente sem vida. Na parede, o moreno estava recostado e respirava esgotado.

– Você está bem? –indagou preocupada, sua confiança não estava recuperada, mas eram parceiros apesar de tudo.

– Só um pouco cansado. Onde está o Sasuke? –perguntou erguendo-se.

– Lutando com o alfa. –respondeu.

– Temos que ajudá-lo, Sai é poderoso.

Retornaram até a sala de jantar onde Sasuke havia lançado Sai na parede com seus poderes e caminhou até ele com superioridade.

– Últimas palavras? –questionou com a estaca apontada para ele.

– Não dessa vez seu inútil. –sorriu com gosto acertando a arma com um golpe fazendo com que caísse longe.

Sasuke ainda deu um golpe de esquerda em sua face, mas o vampiro não pareceu se afetar muito com isso. Encostou o Príncipe na parede e mostrou suas presas.

Quando ia reagir, Sasuke apenas viu a ponta de madeira atravessar o peito do alfa que voltou ao normal nitidamente mais fraco. Ele tombou sobre si e logo atrás pode ver o responsável: seu irmão.

Não deixou demonstrar o quanto estava abalado, não era apenas seu orgulho, era o fato de ter sido salvo justamente por ele.

Colocou Sai sentado no chão, agora ele havia perdido sua pose.

– Minha vontade é de arrancar sua pele vivo. –Sasuke começou irritado.

– Já perdemos tempo o suficiente Sasuke, apenas faça-o falar. –Sakura advertiu. – Qual é o plano de vocês afinal?

– Será que já não é bem óbvio? –debochou rindo enquanto sangue escorria de sua boca. – Acabar com cada um de vocês e ter o domínio total da humanidade só para nós.

– Onde estão seus parceiros? –dessa vez foi Itachi quem perguntou.

– Não nos comunicamos, só quando precisamos nos reunir.

Os três se entreolharam e assentiram. Sasuke e pegou sua arma do chão, cortando a cabeça do vampiro.

Menos um...

**...**


	12. Dia de Cão

Encontravam-se em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada em plena noite de lua cheia, segundo Obito era naquela região que a alcateia de lobisomens estava instalada.

Desde que foram separados como grupo, Naruto não havia conseguido trocar uma só palavra com os anjos, ficou admirado com o fato de que mesmo sem enxergar, eles conseguiam desviar de obstáculos naturalmente.

– O dono deve saber algo á respeito das mortes suspeitas. –Neji ergueu-se caminhando até o balcão.

Assim que se viu á sós, sentiu-se mais á vontade para reparar na garota, já que como os dois sempre juntos, ele não se atrevia á olhá-la. Apesar de deficientes, seus olhos eram lindos e rebatiam a claridade de uma forma tão... Divina. Sua pele alva em contrate com seus cabelos também era destaque, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o busto cheio que mostrava, mesmo com uma roupa coberta até o pescoço. Deu um pulo da cadeira e ficou sem graça quando ela se pronunciou, com a voz doce:

– E-Está distraído?

– Ah... Sabe como é, pensando na situação em que estamos, nunca imaginei que trabalharia com anjos, embora tenha convivido com Sakura que é uma de vocês. –respondeu mudando o foco de seus olhos para outro rumo.

– É realmente inusitado. –concordou. – Pode parecer estranho, mas eu conheço seu rosto, fui eu quem mostrou á Sakura como você era. –confessou ficando corada.

– Então fez parte do plano de me fazer de otário foi? Muito obrigado dona... –comentou sem ter guardado seu nome.

– Hinata. Desculpe por isso, não foi nossa intenção. É que você era o caminho mais fácil até o Príncipe, Itachi quis muito que tudo desse certo. –justificou ainda sem graça e parecia ainda mais linda com aquele jeito envergonhado... Espere aí, linda? Desde quando achava alguém da espécie rival á sua linda? Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

– Tudo bem, já passou. Concentremo-nos agora na nossa missão. –comentou sorrindo.

– Não dirija a palavra á minha nee-san. –Neji voltou falando com desprezo.

– Ele só está sendo amigável nii-san. –defendeu.

– A amizade de criaturas como ele só levam os outros ao caminho de más intenções. –rebateu.

– Não preciso ouvir isso. –ergueu-se. – Apenas contente-se em fazer sua parte nessa Rapunzel. –irritou-se.

Neji fez uma cara de poucos amigos e ia responder á altura quando Hinata interveio:

– O que descobriu nii-san?

– Nada, mas ele não estava sendo sincero. –revelou.

– Certo, continuemos procurando com as outras pessoas. –o loiro tomou á frente.

Quando estavam de fora, repararam que a tarefa não seria tão fácil, pois não havia mais ninguém ali além deles.

Hinata parou de repente ao lado do irmão, algo não estava certo. Foi então que um homem avançou sobre ela. Naruto foi ajudá-la, mas ele jogou-o com um chute alto, fazendo com que caísse sobre sacos de lixo.

Neji partiu em defesa. O homem peludo como um lobo, garras afiadas e expressões animalescas jogou-lhe o conteúdo de um frasco: olho santo. Sentiu sua pele queimar com o contato.

O inimigo então, soltou a garota e dando um golpe forte na cabeça do rapaz, deixando-o inconsciente, carregou-o consigo.

Naruto mal teve tempo de ajudá-lo, pois foi socorrer Hinata quando o monstro a soltou, ela parecia ser tão frágil que sentia como se devesse protegê-la, mas havia visto a trilha seguida pelo lobisomem.

– Está se sentindo bem? –perguntou ajudando á levantar-se.

– Sim, mas meu nii-san... –sua voz era chorosa.

– Ele vai ficar bem, vamos resgatá-lo, prometo. –assegurou-lhe. – O monstrengo estava preparado, soube o que usar contra seu irmão.

– Eles estão estudando bem nossas fraquezas, é uma guerra. –falou segurando no braço do loiro.

– Tem razão. –concordou notando que a garota ficou estática do nada. – O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? –indagou preocupado.

Ela ficou mais uns segundos em silêncio, como se não estivesse ali. Então piscou e voltou-se para ele como se o enxergasse.

– Vi o galpão abandonado onde estão escondidos. São apenas dois além do alfa. Começarão um ritual para destruir meu nii-san. –informou tristemente.

– Puxa, por que nenhum de nós é tão útil quanto você? –pegou-se admirado com as habilidades da morena que se encolheu toda tímida diante suas palavras.

**...**

Naruto carregou suas armas, balas de prata no coração seriam o suficiente para acabar com aqueles cães.

– Eles provavelmente notarão nossa presença antes mesmo de chegarmos, é melhor você não me acompanhar Hinata. –o loiro recomendou.

– Mas meu nii-san está lá. Além do que, o local é guardado por símbolos contra demônios e anjos. Você precisará de mim para quebrá-los.

– E você de mim. –completou o raciocínio dela derrotado, ela estava correta. – Certo, mas fique sempre por perto. –alertou.

E diferente do que imaginava, assim que pararam diante do galpão abandonado não apareceu nenhum lobisomem para confrontá-los, era quase como se quisessem que eles entrassem ali.

Cumprindo sua função, logo na entrada havia dois símbolos que cada um deles deu um jeito de anular.

Assim que Naruto cruzou a entrada, um deles tentou golpeá-lo com uma barra de ferro maciço, mas o loiro foi mais rápido se defendendo deste, tomando o objeto e acertando em cheio sua cabeça.

– Naruto-kun cuidado. –a morena alertou e quando estava prestes á atirar no que havia acertado, o mesmo que havia atacado Neji pulou em suas costas.

Naruto então foi até uma das paredes e chocou o corpo do lobisomem que ainda estava pendurado em suas costas. Ele tombou, então simplesmente se virou e acertou um tiro do lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Voltou ao primeiro que estava meio inconsciente e atingiu-o da mesma maneira. Em seguida encaminhou-se até Hinata para que ela lhe acompanhasse.

Foi só então que perceberam que o galpão era bem maior do que imaginaram. Quando uma luz de acendeu bem no meio do local, um homem começou á bater palmas:

– Bravo! Nunca pensei que veria isso, anjos e demônios trabalhando juntos. Acho que estão mesmo se sentindo ameaçados por nós. –o rapaz de cabelos castanhos vestia uma calça desbotada e uma jaqueta velha aberta, expondo os músculos definidos de seu abdômen.

– Não será por muito tempo, viemos acabar com essa sua cachorrada! –o loiro exclamou fazendo com que o grande cão ao lado do homem começasse á latir raivoso.

– Nii-san! –Hinata exclamou ao ver seu irmão amarrado dentro de um círculo em chamas com óleo santo.

– Ele vai ficar bem, todos os três logo estarão livres de tudo isso. –rindo e dizendo isto, eles assistiram enquanto o cão tomava forma humana.

Os dois avançaram juntos mirando na garota, mas Naruto empurrou-a fazendo com que caísse no chão e nocauteou um deles com um gancho de direita.

Mais que depressa, sacou a arma e acertou o adversário, que depois do tiro voltou á sua verdadeira forma: a de um cão.

O outro olhava chocado e logo aquela perda se transformou em fúria:

– Como se atreve em matar o meu Akamaru?! Agora sim, acabarei com sua raça! –lançou-se dispondo seguidos golpes com suas unhas afiadas.

Naruto desviava com precisão, mas não conseguiu evitar que um ataque acertasse seu tronco. Não dava tempo para se recuperar, o lobo continuou investindo.

Conseguiu acertar um chute, forte o suficiente para afastá-lo um pouco. Precisava ser rápido o suficiente, tirar a pistola do coldre e dar um tiro certeiro, porém suas expectativas foram em vão quando o inimigo atingiu seu braço, fazendo com que a arma caísse longe.

Kiba atacou-o mais uma vez, lançando no chão e quando ia simplesmente saltar sobre sua presa e despedaçá-la, ouviu-se o barulho.

Em seguida, o moreno caia sobre Naruto que se esquivou do corpo inerte. Olhou para ver o atirador e se surpreendeu ao ver Hinata com as mãos trêmulas segurando o revólver que não tardou em ir ao chão, junto com a garota que caiu sentada.

– Hinata? O que houve? –questionava-a preocupado.

– E-Eu tirei a vida dele? –perguntou ignorando-o.

– Foi necessário Hina, era eu ou ele. –respondeu compreendo a dor da garota, agora ela tinha sangue em suas delicadas mãos.

– Não devia ter feito isso Naruto-kun. –agora chorava.

– Hina não chore vai, não consigo ver garotas chorando. Você fez o que devia ser feito e, além disso, salvou minha vida, sempre serei grato á você. –disse para ela tocando de leve sua mão, ainda tinha a impressão de que ela poderia se quebrar caso relasse nela. – Vamos soltar seu nii-san agora. –ajudou a reerguer-se.

Naruto apagou as chamas que formavam o círculo e desamarrou-o, sendo surpreendido logo em seguida por um golpe em sua face:

– Não toque mais em minha nee-san, tudo isso é por sua culpa. –acusou o de cabelos compridos que abraçou a irmã apoiando-a.

O loiro ficou revoltado e só não deu uns berros, pois estava cansado e isso só pioraria a convivência entre ambos, tinham mais o que fazer agora.

Menos dois...

**...**


	13. A Bruxa

Nos últimos dias não haviam feito mais nada se não caçar vampiros e lobisomens. Estavam num campo qualquer, Itachi se encontrava mais afastado, entrando em contato com Kakashi para que lhe fossem conferidas novas ordens.

Para Sakura, aqueles dias vinham sendo bem ruins, afinal ela estava cercada por dois irmãos que se odiavam e não paravam de brigar um só minuto, era como se á qualquer momento fossem se matar e ela ali, entre os dois. Itachi se comportava como se nada estivesse acontecendo e eles não tinham mais a mesma relação de quando estavam ambos no Céu. Sasuke toda vez, agia como um estúpido controlador, como se ela fosse sua cadelinha de estimação. Refletia no sossego daquele gramado esverdeado, quando ele caminhou em sua direção. Os raios solares atingiram sua pele alva e cabelos rebeldes escuros, provocando um efeito bom, quer dizer, assim nem parecia um dos piores elementos de todo o Inferno. Ele pôs-se ao seu lado em silêncio e expressões duras na face.

Sua vontade era fazê-lo evaporar bem diante de seus olhos, para que nunca mais tivesse que colocar-se diante de sua presença novamente. Odiava-o pelo homem e criatura que era. Seu sangue frio lhe assustava e mais do que isso, a sensação de ser torturada por ele era ainda pior. Tinha receio de estar ao seu lado como agora, era como se tudo o que havia feito de bom desaparecesse e restasse apenas uma parte dela, aquela que queria apenas ir para casa novamente, voltar para os braços de seus pais e se esquecer de seus propósitos e missões de paz. Era como se um vazio se apoderasse dela, consumindo tudo o que tinha de bom senso. Manteve-se controlada todo esse tempo, em nome da causa e o que lhe confortava é saber que assim que as coisas acabassem, tudo voltaria á ser como antes e ela nunca mais teria de olhar para Sasuke Uchiha novamente.

Ele a intrigava apesar de tudo. Sua mente misteriosa lhe deixava confusa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por saber o que se passava nela. Algo ali a puxava sempre que seu cérebro gritava para se afastar. E era exatamente o que pretendia fazer agora, mas notou que Itachi vinha logo atrás:

– Temos uma nova tarefa. –anunciou.

– Qual é a tarefa dessa vez? –a rosada questionou enquanto Sasuke permaneceu ali como se não prestasse atenção em nada.

– Uma bruxa. Na verdade a líder delas, Yamanaka Ino. –informou-os profissionalmente.

– E então? Onde podemos encontrá-la? –Sakura insistiu.

– Ela sabe que estamos á procura dela, a morte dos alfas dos vampiros e dos lobisomens já deve ter se espalhado. Ela disfarçou bem sua localidade.

– Ino? Ela está numa casa noturna em Ibiza. –Sasuke se manifestou pela primeira vez, fazendo com que os dois anjos lhe olhassem intrigados. – Ela é uma vadia desde os tempos das fogueiras, eu nunca a vi, mas meu tio tinha negócios pendentes com ela, parece que ele foi traído. –justificou-se entediado.

– Certo, então já temos a possível localização, mas algo me diz que não será assim tão fácil destruir uma bruxa do nível dela. –a Haruno estava ansiosa com aquilo, queria acabar o mais breve possível.

– Isso é outra parte importante. Por isso, vocês irão confirmar se ela realmente está nesse lugar enquanto preparo um feitiço forte o suficiente para isso. –Itachi se manifestou.

Era tudo o que queria, embarcar numa missão com os dois já era ruim, mas ela tinha a sensação de que só com Sasuke, as coisas seriam ainda piores.

– Não creio que isso seja necessário Itachi. Quer dizer... –começou receosa.

– Por acaso está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo? –encontrou o olhar profundo de Sasuke sobre si. – Não se preocupe, eu costumo cuidar bem do que é meu. –o sarcasmo foi evidente, ela sentiu-se ainda mais tensa e quando ia responder algo, o outro interveio:

– Não acredito que fará algo com Sakura não é mesmo Sasuke? Não se isso atrapalhasse todo o desenvolvimento das missões e por consequência atrasasse a sua tão sonhada vingança. –argumentou esperto.

– Tem razão irmão, não quero atrasar o dia mais feliz de minha vida. –concordou estreitando os olhos.

– Tudo acertado. Então, o que estão esperando? –questionou-os e no momento seguinte, o casal não estava mais ali.

**...**

Encontravam-se agora numa rua, do outro lado o letreiro em neon dizia: The Witches, nome apropriado.

– Não há nenhum tipo de segurança contra nós. –a rosada observou em voz alta.

O Uchiha não disse mais nada, apenas caminhou até á entrada, acompanhado pela garota, quando foi barrado por um dos seguranças.

– Nomes. Não podem entrar se não estiverem na lista. –falou todo rude.

Sasuke nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo, apenas puxou-o pela gravata e disse lentamente para explicitar ainda mais a ameaça:

– Se não nos deixar passar, os únicos nomes que vai ver é o de sua mulher e filhas na lista direta para o Inferno.

Ele arregalou os olhos espantado com o fato do homem saber que tinha filhas e esposa, mesmo que não fosse oficialmente casado ou usasse qualquer tipo de aliança e mais ainda quando o moreno virou-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos pontilhados de negro.

– T-Tudo bem senhor, pode entrar. –tirou a faixa de seus caminhos e eles adentraram.

Sakura o seguiu apenas observando a cena abismada, o pior era saber que Sasuke teria mesmo coragem de torturar crianças inocentes se essas fossem parar no Inferno.

Lá dentro, pessoas dançavam sem pudor cercados pela batida forte da música eletrônica e envolvidas pelas luzes coloridas que alternavam entre si. Foram muitas as mulheres que acompanharam o Uchiha com os olhos, sorrindo sedutoramente, outras gritavam coisas bem claras para que ele ouvisse.

A rosada também não passou despercebida e quando um homem loiro puxou-a pelo braço virando-a para si, tentou livrar-se de seu aperto sem querer chamar a atenção do restante das pessoas, que poderiam ser todos bruxos.

Foi quando Sasuke segurou sua cintura, trazendo-a de volta para si enquanto dizia com seu tom sério:

– Algum problema aqui querida? –olhava diretamente para o rapaz de modo desafiador, como se marcasse seu território de macho dominante.

O pretende tirou o sorriso da cara e deu ás costas para eles. Sakura afastou o braço que ainda a envolvia irritada. Sentaram-se no balcão e ele não tardou em dizer próximo ao seu ouvido para que escutasse mesmo com o volume alto da balada.

– Não estava brincando quando disse que é minha. –não havia malicia ou humor em sua voz, era simplesmente Sasuke sendo ele mesmo, ou seja, um poço de dúvidas e duplas interpretações.

– Pois pare de agir como se fosse meu dono! Não pertenço á ninguém que não seja meu Mestre. –rebateu irritada, havia aprendido á não demonstrar suas emoções, mesmo a raiva, porém era impossível se controlar quando estava diante dele.

– Aí que se engana. Está marcada, a minha marca. –mostrou-se indiferente e totalmente tranquilo diante o nervosismo dela.

– Isso não significa nada, logo tudo isso irá acabar. –disse recuperando sua postura.

– E sabe qual a segunda coisa que vou fazer depois que a trégua estiver terminada? Prendê-la na câmara de tortura e acabar com você lentamente, por ter mentido sobre Itachi, afinal os dois já se conheciam. –seu tom dessa vez era levemente alterado e ainda assim, satisfeito.

Mais uma vez, quando foi dar-lhe uma resposta á altura, foi interrompida. Só então notaram que a música havia parado e que as luzes normais estavam acesas.

A multidão se afastou, dando espaço á mulher loira de cabelos compridos trajada em um justo e curto vestido pink.

– Quanta honra em receber alguém da realeza em minha boate. –o sorriso dela era de certa forma assustador, não por seus dentes impecavelmente brancos e sim pelo tamanho dele e o aspecto forçado.

– Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. –Sasuke falou com seu ar superior.

– Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente não? Mas posso dizer que é tudo aquilo que eu ouvi e até melhor. –admitiu avaliando-o de cima á baixo.

– Chega dessas ladainhas estúpidas, temos algo á tratar. –cortou-a imediatamente levantando-se juntamente com a rosada, que só observara desde então.

– Isso não é justo, vocês estão em dupla. Nenhum aqui é dos meus, são apenas humanos imprestáveis. –lamentou-se como uma criança mimada. – Acho que tive uma ideia, já tinha um truque que queria testar á tempos. –a loira caminhou até o moreno que desviou de seu toque, porém sua outra mão foi mais rápida.

Ela segurou o rosto dele e sussurrou algumas palavras num dialeto que Sakura não soube identificar.

Em seguida, a loira sorriu mais uma vez, anunciado:

– Não se entristeçam queridos frequentadores, agora terão a oportunidade de assistir á uma luta épica. –um gesto com as mãos e as portas bateram e todos ficaram em silêncio, se encolhendo em um dos cantos da boate ao mesmo tempo em que a loira se afastava também, deixando apenas a rosada e o moreno no centro da pista.

**...**


	14. Menos Três

Sakura ficou em alerta, tinha um mau pressentimento.

– Sasuke. –pronunciou, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

O Uchiha permaneceu parado, estático, como se tivesse sido pego num transe profundo. Até que a loira ordenou do ponto em que estava:

– Sasukinho, por que não despedaça essa anjinha? Mostre o valor de um Uchiha! –ela parecia uma líder de torcida entusiasmada.

A Haruno viu o moreno levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela ainda mais distante do que o normal. Três segundos depois, ele estava diante de si, distribuindo golpes com os braços e as pernas.

Sakura se esforçava ao máximo para se defender, mas além de força, a agilidade do Príncipe era muita. Sentiu suas costas tocar uma das paredes e quando ele partiu para cima dela com um soco, esta se abaixou. O golpe atingiu a parede, abrindo um buraco onde havia acertado.

Porém, ela não esperava que Sasuke pegasse sua faca de anjos e fincasse-a em uma de suas pernas. Surpresa, não deixou de soltar um pequeno grito e devido ao ponto afetado, caiu.

– Espere aí Sasukinho. –Ino apareceu atrás dele, que parou na mesma hora.

– Tenho mais um teste á ser feito. –agachou-se até a rosada e tocou o corte feito por Sasuke anteriormente, deixando a ponta de seu dedo suja com o sangue dela.

A rosada moveu-se para defender-se, mas com um estalar de dedos, o Uchiha segurava suas mãos e a colocava novamente de pé. Então a loira apenas desenhou um símbolo na testa da anja com seu próprio sangue e pronunciou mais algumas palavras desconhecidas.

Na mesma hora, o desenho iluminou-se e uma queimação se espalhou por todo seu corpo, sugando sua vitalidade e energia.

– Quem diria que aqueles livros empoeirados teriam feitiços tão úteis. – sorria mais uma vez. – Pode finalizar o trabalho agora, mas por favor, não faça muita sujeira. –tocou o ombro do moreno que liberou os braços da garota que caíram moles como gelatina ao lado de seu corpo.

Empunhou novamente a lâmina prateada e curvou-se sobre ela, segurando-a pela blusa branca de mangas compridas que usava.

Sakura sentia-se fraca, lembrou-se então do dia em que deixara sua vida humana, era a mesma sensação indefesa de impotência. E por mais que se odiasse por isso, decidiu que ao menos tentaria:

– Sasuke... –conseguiu dizer esforçando-se. – Por favor, não faça isso. –pediu. – Ela está te usando, Ino é o alvo... Pare, por favor. –ele ainda apontava a lâmina para si. Seus olhos buscaram os dele no mesmo momento e viu algo mudar no olhar ônix. A última coisa que pôde registrar foi o barulho que a arma fez ao cair no chão.

Logo, Itachi chegou tendo sua atenção voltada para Ino:

– Dois Uchiha em uma só noite? Assim eu não aguento! –comentou reparando na beleza do outro irmão. – Quem diria, um deles é um demônio, outro um anjo. Quanta ironia! –comentava para as pessoas que assistiam á tudo espantadas.

– A maior ironia aqui é esta. –apontou para o pequeno recipiente triangular em sua mão, fazendo com que as expressões da garota mudassem de risonha, para preocupada.

– Isso é...

– Sim, é exatamente isso. –preparou o lançamento.

– Nãããããão! –a loira gritou enquanto o frasco era jogado sobre si, fazendo com que sua voz sumisse e seu corpo se tornasse cinzas.

Só então, uma luz branca intensa surgiu ao redor do moreno que desapareceu juntamente com as pessoas ali presentes, os levaria para um lugar seguro e faria com que se esquecessem do que presenciaram.

Agora só restavam ali, seus outros dois aliados.

Sasuke ouviu bem no fundo de sua consciência, a voz da garota pedindo para que parasse. Conseguiu dominar-se sobre o feitiço daquela bruxa e reagir ao que lhe havia sido ordenado. Depois que ela foi derrotada, voltou á agir totalmente por si mesmo.

Observou a garota ali inconsciente tão inocente. Não entendia bem o porquê, mas ela havia o tirado do domínio daquela feiticeira.

Limpou o símbolo em sua testa, imaginando que ele estava a enfraquecendo. Pegou primeiramente a arma de anjo e em seguida, a garota em seus braços, erguendo-a com certa facilidade, já que era pequena e magra.

Itachi adentrou o local novamente e voltou-se preocupado com a Haruno:

– O que houve? –estava sério quando pôs sua mão sobre a cabeça dela.

– Ino desenhou um símbolo em sua testa, pronunciou algumas palavras estranhas e então ela perdeu as forças. –contou com sua vez que não demonstrava emoção alguma.

– Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, só o repouso a fará melhorar. –esclareceu, depois parou como se estivesse ouvindo algo, para em seguida dizer: – Temos que ir, agora. –tocou o ombro de Sasuke, transportando ele e a garota até a mesma floresta na qual a aliança haviam se reunido pela primeira vez.

Ali estavam Obito, Kakashi, além de Hinata, Neji e o outro demônio loiro.

– O que fez com ela? –o Hatake alterou-se ao ver a anja nos braços de Sasuke.

– Foi vitima de feitiço muito antigo... Ela só precisa de descanso e ficará bem. –Itachi esclareceu.

– Hinata e Neji, tomem conta de Sakura. –o de cabelos prateados ordenou desconfiado.

– O que? Não, de forma alguma. Pensa que sou idiota Hatake? Não vou entregar a garota para seus subordinados, nosso trato ainda não acabou. –o Rei interveio imediatamente.

– Ela está indefesa, não a deixarei em suas mãos sujas! –rebateu alterado.

– Naruto. –Sasuke chamou e o loiro caminhou até ele. – Proteja-a com sua própria vida, qualquer um que tentar feri-la ou tirá-la de nosso domínio deve ser eliminado, entendido? –mandou, o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto o moreno passava a garota para seus braços.

– Hinata, acompanhe o demônio. –o líder angelical decidiu.

A morena caminhou lentamente até perto deles sendo seguida pelo irmão.

– Você fica Neji. –repreendeu.

– Mas Kakashi-sama! –tentou argumentar.

– Sem mas. Preciso de alguém para ajudar os demais feridos e certificar de que nenhum de nós foi morto por esses demônios.

– Assim você me ofende, meus vassalos são muito bem treinados e obedientes. –Obito fez-se de ofendido.

– Sei que sempre protegeu sua irmã, mas não podemos deixar Sakura exposta. Não temos o benefício de escolha aqui, Hinata vai com ele ou você fica e ela encontra os outros soldados de Obito. –explicou diante do olhar do Hyuga, que baixou a cabeça, deu uma última olhada em sua irmã e sumiu quase na mesma hora.

– Resolvidos os problemas de família? Ótimo. Os nossos ainda continuarão limpando o terreno daquelas aberrações para evitar o ataque de qualquer revoltadinho. –Obito continuou dizendo com um sorriso de orelha á orelha. – Naruto, pode ir e não faça nenhuma feiura com as anjinhas hein? –parecia um pai falando com seu filho pequeno, Kakashi sempre se perguntava como alguém como ele havia se tornado o Rei do Inferno, então se lembrava de seu desempenho no campo de batalha e encontrava justificativas para isso.

O trio foi o próximo á sumir.

– Muito bem, agora só restaram os melhores. –continuava com seu bom humor, mesmo que as expressões dos irmãos fossem totalmente cerradas.

– Agora só nos resta uma batalha. –Kakashi anunciou. – Por sorte, um dos últimos vampiros caçados, deu uma localização sobre o líder geral dessa baderna toda.

– Orochimaru, o último snaker. Aquele cara sempre me deu arrepios, era ainda mais extravagante que eu. –Obito comentava com cara de nojo.

– E a forma certa de matá-lo seria? –Sasuke perguntou.

– Uma estaca de madeira mergulhada no pântano negro da antiga Grécia. –foi seu irmão quem respondeu.

– Ponto para o Itachi! Isso mesmo e por acaso, tenho uma bem aqui. –mostrou-a. – Tudo o que precisamos é fincá-la naquele desgraçado.

– Chega de perder tempo Obito, vamos lá. Vocês dois vem como apoio, mas se aprontarem alguma, nem queiram saber o que acontece depois. –o Hatake advertiu com um sorriso por baixo da máscara, parece que Obito não era o único com transtornos de personalidade ali.

**...**

– Orochimaru-sama, Ino também foi derrotada. Logo chegarão até nós. –o de óculos redondos anunciou preocupado.

O outro de cabelos compridos soltou uma risada debochada:

– Deixe-os vir Kabuto, deixe-os vir.

Logo uma explosão aconteceu onde estavam, algo atacou a caverna por cima, levantando a poeira:

– Orochimaru! Quanto tempo sua cobra, parece que temos contas á acertar. –o Rei anunciou.

– Não sem antes, eu mostrar á vocês meu comitê de boas vindas. –retribuiu com a mesma falsa simpatia.

Na mesma hora, um grupo de cinco pessoas apareceu.

– Meros vampiros e lobisomens? Já derrotamos centenas deles. –Kakashi falou.

– Não são simples vampiros ou lobisomens. –Orochimaru sorriu abertamente, apreciando a situação.

As coisas não iriam ser tão fáceis quanto imaginaram.

**...**


	15. Irmãos

– Ele tem razão. Há algo diferente neles. –Itachi concordou analisando os inimigos.

– Ainda assim sobrinho, eles são meros vampiros. –Obito fez pouco caso.

– Isso é o que veremos, eles foram criados em laboratório. São perfeitos. –Orochimaru ria com seu jeito "afeminado" para em seguida, dar as costas e sair dali caminhando calmamente junto de seu assistente.

– Ele vai escapar. –Itachi se manifestou.

– Não vai não. –Kakahi negou. – Obito vamos atrás deles, vocês cuidem desse grupo. –continuou e quando os dois seguiram a mesma direção para onde os homens haviam desaparecido, foram surpreendidos quando dois dos cinco inimigos pularam em sua frente.

Com um gesto, Obito lançou-os no chão, abrindo a passagem para que ele e o Arcanjo passassem.

Restaram os irmãos, dois vampiros e dois lobisomens, quanto ao outro inimigo, não souberam identificar sua essência, não era igual á nenhum outro.

– Eu cuido dos lobos. –Itachi disse e sem esperar resposta do mais novo saltou sobre um deles, afundando-o no chão.

Sasuke com sua velocidade fora do normal se colocou entre os dois vampiros. Sacou sua espada e pôs-se a atacá-los simultaneamente.

Quando Itachi curvou-se para atacar o adversário que havia derrubado, o segundo pulou sobre ele, lançando-o no chão. Ele estava forçando suas garras sobre si, o moreno lutava para segurar sua defesa. Com dificuldades, conseguiu colocar a mão sobre a cabeça do homem enfurecido. A luz branca surgiu fazendo com que ele apagasse.

Enquanto isso o caçula estava pronto para deferir o golpe de misericórdia na vampira, quando o segundo deles segurou-o por trás. A que antes estava encurralada, tomou sua espada e quando ia cortar a cabeça do Uchiha, este se livrou do aperto em que estava e agachou-se rapidamente fazendo com que a mesma matasse seu próprio aliado.

Empunhou sua faca de anjo e pôs-se em defesa do segundo lobisomem. Este não tardou em atacá-lo com suas unhas afiadas. Um dos golpes acertou seu peito. Itachi recuou para trás sem se abalar muito, embora o baque do ataque tivesse sido mais forte do que geralmente era vindo de um lobisomem. Investiu rapidamente sobre o ser animalesco com a lâmina prateada e acertou seu abdômen. Ele pareceu enfraquecer-se então antes que tentasse algo, tocou-o da mesma forma que o primeiro.

A vampira mostrava suas presas nervosa e continuava com sua espada em mãos. Quando ela atacou, Sasuke apenas segurou um de seus braços, girando-a e a segurando perto de si, tomando a espada da outra mão, decapitando-a instantaneamente.

Os Uchiha entreolharam-se e então notaram que ainda havia mais um, que só ficara assistindo o tempo todo. Aquele que tinha uma essência estranha...

**...**

Naruto carregou a rosada até a cabana aparentemente abandonada no meio do nada e deitou-a cama.

– Ela ficará bem? –perguntou para a morena ao seu lado, admirando a rosada que dormia profundamente.

– Sim, logo Sakura estará totalmente recuperada. –Hinata disse sorrindo e mais uma vez o loiro admirou-se com o encanto que a anja emanava.

– A propósito... Você fez um grande trabalho naquele galpão, afinal você não enxerga, quer dizer... –o loiro pareceu meio perdido.

– Na verdade eu enxergo sim Naruto-kun, até mais do que a maioria dos anjos. Apenas... De uma forma diferente. –ela alegou toda tímida. – Por exemplo, sei que quando sorri seus dentes são tão brancos quanto às nuvens de um belo dia ensolarado e que seus olhos tem um azul intenso como as águas oceânicas nunca exploradas pelo homem. –estava estática dizendo aquelas palavras, seus olhos brilhavam e por um instante, a garota pareceu voltar á si e ficou corada como um tomate. – D-Desculpe-me por dizer essas coisas, devo estar te assustando.

– Claro que não Hinata. Muito pelo contrário, você deve enxergar o mundo de uma forma melhor do que a nossa, são tantas coisas ruins e feias que vemos por aí. –o loiro tentou confortá-la.

– Na verdade é mais do que isso. Vejo o interior das pessoas. Seus segredos e sonhos... Sei o que fez para ir parar no Inferno, lá não era seu lugar, apesar de tudo. –a morena voltou-se para ele mais uma vez.

– É, pode até ser. –Naruto sorriu abertamente com as mãos para trás da cabeça, disfarçando sua tensão. – Mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz em vida. –mesmo com seu tom brincalhão, Hinata sentia o amargor presente ali ao recordar de sua vida humana.

**...**

O homem devia ter uns dois metros de altura. Seus cabelos marrons desbotados e a pele encardida combinavam com suas roupas maltrapilhas.

Sasuke foi o primeiro á tomar iniciativa, ele não permitiria que o inimigo desse o primeiro ataque. Golpeou-o com a espada, mas o homem bateu sua grande mão nela, fazendo com que caísse um pouco mais afastada. O moreno então tentou um chute, mas o outro segurou seu pé e lançou-o na parede, fazendo com que batesse suas costas ali.

O brutamonte caminhou em passos lentos em sua direção. Itachi então aproveitou a situação para tentar acabar com ele do mesmo jeito que havia feito com os lobisomens. Porém para seu espanto, a luz branca surgiu, mas não surtiu efeito algum. O homem apenas virou braço, erguendo o anjo pelo pescoço.

A força aplicada em seus punhos era enorme, Itachi não conseguia se soltar. Foi quando seu irmão deu-lhe uma cotovelada na altura do estômago, fazendo com que o grandalhão não se afetasse muito, apenas o suficiente para que largasse o outro.

– Isso não está certo. –o mais velho arfou assim que se viu livre.

– É óbvio. Ele não se afeta tão fácil. –o caçula resmungou azedo.

– Não estou me referindo á isso Sasuke. O que estou dizendo é que não conseguiremos derrotá-lo enquanto estivermos agindo separadamente. E por mais que você não aceite, o melhor aqui é que unamos nossas forças. –explicou vendo o inimigo se prostrar diante deles intacto.

– Só até esse pé grande morrer. –concordou relutante.

Não puderam dizer mais nada, pois o inimigo avançou com um murro bem onde os irmãos estavam. Puderam sair á tempo, uma rachadura intensa foi aberta no chão com o impacto.

Sasuke usou seus poderes para prendê-lo contra a parede. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos enquanto esforçava-se para segurá-lo, já que o homem usava sua força para escapar dali.

– Vá logo Itachi! –gritou.

O moreno de cabelos cumpridos fincou sua lâmina em seu peito. Retirou-a, vendo o sangue escorrer do local, porém com um urro ele liberou-se da parede e só não acertou Itachi, porque este foi mais rápido.

– Isso não adiantou em nada. –estava indignado.

– Não exatamente. –Sasuke falou notando que o adversário estava mais curvado, como se estivesse cansado pelo esforço. – O que ele é afinal de contas?

– Quando o toquei foi como se fosse um vampiro e ao mesmo tempo um lobisomem. Isso justificaria essa aparência. –o mais velho explicou-se.

– Ótimo, agora é só dar um jeito de matar essa coisa. –estava irritado.

– Se o meu ataque o afetou, mesmo que um pouco... Talvez um golpe duplo funcione. –propôs.

Os pares de olhos negros se entreolharam. Era um grande passo que dariam, sem dúvidas. Sasuke sonhou com o dia em que enfrentaria o irmão, mas agora era justamente o contrário, depois de tanto tempo, teve de conviver com ele, lutar ao seu lado e agora, talvez suas vidas dependessem disso. Trabalhariam em dupla e teriam de confiar um no outro, caso contrário, um erro, uma hesitação, botaria tudo á perder.

Assentiram um para o outro e sabiam o que fazer. Itachi segurou sua faca, assim como Sasuke que ainda carregava a de Sakura com ele. Cercaram o homem, estavam bem próximos, corriam o risco de serem esmagados. Entretanto, fincaram-na ao mesmo tempo em seu peito.

Itachi tocou-o e pareceu surtir efeito esperado dessa vez e então, o caçula separou a cabeça do corpo. Era o fim.

Quando o grande corpo caiu, estavam frente á frente. Não disseram mais nada, embora soubessem que mesmo com as diferenças e sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro, algo não havia mudado mesmo depois de todo esse tempo: ainda eram irmãos.

**...**


	16. Trato Quebrado

Haviam saído para uma área em céu aberto.

– Pare já com isso Orochimaru! Até quando vai ficar fugindo de nós? –Obito gritava como uma criança aborrecida.

O homem de cabelos compridos parou, virou-se com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

– Vocês se acham superiores não é mesmo? Um não passa do cafetão do submundo, o outro é o líder dos bons samaritanos que só tem a fama, porque na prática... –caçoou.

– Olha quem fala, aquele que preferiu que sua espécie fosse extinta ao invés de agir como um homem. –Obito rebateu dessa vez sério.

Orochimaru se irritou, franziu o cenho e sentenciou:

– É hora de acabarmos com essa pose toda, vocês não merecem o poder que têm. –sendo assim, viram cobras saindo por entre suas vestes.

Eram centenas delas, as cobras rastejaram na direção da dupla que de repente viu-se encurralada. Elas os envolveram apertando seus braços, impedindo seus movimentos. Entretanto, Obito conseguiu usar um de seus poderes e Orochimaru assistiu enquanto elas caiam afetadas por uma chama negra. Kakashi também havia sido liberado com a estratégia do Rei.

– É só isso mesmo que tem para nós? –era o moreno agora quem zombava do adversário.

– Foi apenas o começo. –rebateu com o nariz empinado e ambos puderam ver uma transformação acontecer diante de seus olhos: o snaker se transformou numa serpente gigante.

A cobra rastejou e não tardou em começar a atacá-los, jogando-se com toda sua extensão em direção á dupla. Obito foi ágil o suficiente para escapar e as chamas negras tomaram conta do inimigo, entretanto isso só fez com que o animal recuasse, sem grandes danos.

O de cabelos prateados também usou de sua destreza para evitar o golpe e fincou sua espada na calda da serpente assim que pôde. Mais uma vez, ela recuou sem muito estrago.

Apesar do tamanho, perceberam que a criatura se movia habilmente quando mais uma vez investiu contra o Hatake que conseguiu evitar o golpe, mas Obito não conseguiu escapar á tempo: foi abocanhado.

Mesmo assim, não se daria por vencido, afinal não era atoa que tinha se tornado o Rei do Inferno. Ainda dentro da boca da cobra, onde as presas lhe cravaram liberando uma pura dose de veneno, sacou a estaca de madeira quase apodrecida e fincou-a ali mesmo.

Foi lançado de volta ao exterior enquanto a serpente fazia um barulho estranho, para então voltar á sua forma original, a de um homem.

– Isso não pode ser! Não pode ser! Vocês dominam o universo, obtém grande parte das almas humanas enquanto nós somos tratados como meras pragas! E enquanto vivem cada um em seu paraíso, nós enfrentamos o purgatório! –exclamava indignado enquanto tossia sangue.

– Seres como você são mesmo uma praga e merecem sim apodrecer no purgatório. –Kakashi rebateu imponente, pegando a estaca de Obito que estava caído no chão, caminhou até o homem dando um último golpe de misericórdia.

Seu grito foi dramático e horripilante, seu corpo pendeu sem vida. O que o Hatake não havia prestado atenção, nem ao menos recordado, era que Orochimaru não agia sozinho, tinha um ajudante, o único remanescente agora.

E foi esse mesmo, aquele calado ajudante de óculos redondos que estava ao seu lado agora, com os olhos arregalados. De seu pulso, uma cobra apareceu e foi tudo muito rápido, antes que reagisse foi atingido pelas presas em seu pescoço.

Ele ainda tomou a estaca de sua mão e ia sair dali despercebido se Sasuke não tivesse aparecido, lançando as mesmas chamas negras que seu tio havia usado mais cedo. O inimigo teve seu corpo tomado por elas, porém sua pele foi se derretendo com o contato.

O Uchiha apenas pegou a estaca e voltou-se para o irmão que curava os dois envenenados, sem nem ao menos notar que uma pequena cobra ainda rastejava pelo chão, se afastando dali.

**...**

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e sentou-se espantada olhando para Hinata e Naruto á sua frente:

– O que houve? Cadê o Sasuke? –só então estranhoua cabana onde estava agora e principalmente a presença da anja ali.

– Calma Sakura. Sasuke e Obito foram lutar contra o homem por trás de tudo isso. –o loiro explicou calmamente.

– Na verdade Itachi e Kakashi também estavam com eles. –Hinata acrescentou e de repente seus olhos ficaram estáticos em um ponto distante.

– Hinata? Você está bem? –Naruto se afastou da rosada.

– Não se preocupe Naruto, ela deve estar tendo uma –não pôde concluir.

– Eles conseguiram, acabou. –sorriu. –Na verdade, estão aqui.

No momento seguinte, o quarteto apareceu.

Obito e Kakashi pareciam cansados, embora conseguissem se manter de pé, mas ainda assim havia feições de satisfação em suas faces.

– Vencemos! -o Rei do Inferno estava triunfante.

– Ia ser tão bom se usasse esse seu poder por uma boa causa. –Kakashi lamentou-se.

– Sem lições de moral Hatake! E não se esqueça de que se não fosse por mim, teria beijado a lona. –provocou.

– E você também. –rebateu.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Sasuke se pronunciou:

– Já que todos estão vivendo o seu final feliz, nada melhor que eu tenha o meu agora. –tirou a espada de anjo e avançou contra Itachi que rebateu com a sua própria lâmina, fazendo com que elas se chocassem.

– Sasuke seu garoto rebelde! Uma batalha mal acabou e já está querendo se meter em outra? Dê uma trégua rapaz! –seu tio advertia bem humorado.

– Itachi, não é hora para isso. As coisas estão um caos lá em cima. –Kakashi tocou seu ombro e por mais que quisesse parar, também queria enfrentar o irmão, dizer á ele todas as coisas não ditas e além do mais, se baixasse a guarda agora, Sasuke não hesitaria em matá-lo.

– Eu já esperei tempo de mais por isso, ele tem que pagar pelo que me tirou! –seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e por mais que existisse muito ódio, o que mais se via ali era dor.

– Sasuke, você está fraco. Seu irmão é um anjo poderoso, não quer arriscar perder tudo agora, quer? –Naruto chegou perto dele e disse calmamente.

O moreno permaneceu indiferente por um tempo, então relaxou sua tensão e afastou a lâmina, assim como abriu distância do outro:

– Isso ainda não acabou.

– Bom garoto Sasuke, assim até dá orgulho ao titio. Pendências resolvidas? Acho que é hora de cada um voltar para seu lar doce lar, não? –Obito tomou a frente.

– Espere aí! Sakura vem conosco, ela não deve mais ficar sob seu domínio. –o Arcanjo chamou sua atenção.

Sasuke caminhou discretamente até a rosada e segurou seu braço, enquanto ela mal reagiu olhando para cima e vendo aqueles olhos vermelhos sobre si em sinal de alerta.

– Você deu sua palavra Obito. –foi Itachi quem se manifestou, parecia transtornado.

– Ah o dono dos tratos e pactos sou eu, logo posso mudá-los quando bem entender. Além disso, Sasuke se apegou tanto na garota, façam um demônio feliz. –alegou inocentemente.

– De maneira alguma Obito. –Kakashi avançou na direção dos Uchiha para recuperar a anja.

– Se fosse você parava onde está ou Sakura não volta com nenhum de nós. –Sasuke segurava a garota com a faca em seu pescoço.

O de cabelos prateados parou na mesma hora e suspirando baixou a cabeça inconformado.

– É assim que se faz. –o Rei elogiou. –Venha Naruto, é hora de partirmos. –chamou.

O loiro assentiu, então caminhou até a garota de olhos perolados, pegou sua mão e beijou-a, não era um flerte e sim uma demonstração de que a admirava.

– Obrigado. –sussurrou liberando-a, fazendo com que Hinata ficasse corada e sentisse algo em seu peito que mesmo em suas mais remotas previsões, nunca havia sentido.

Juntou-se ao trio e de repente, não estavam mais ali.

**...**

Assim que voltaram ao Inferno, Obito disse que ia resolver a desordem causada pelas batalhas e conferir o prejuízo em seus números.

Naruto acompanhou o amigo até a porta do quarto onde Sakura foi mantida desde que chegara ali. A rosada estava calada, não havia tentado se soltar, mas obviamente não estava nada satisfeita em voltar para aquele lugar.

Sasuke, que não tinha pronunciado um único som abriu porta para em seguida, entrar com a garota ali. E quando foi fechá-la, viu Naruto e suas expressões preocupadas:

– Vá repousar Naruto. –soou como uma ordem.

– Sasuke...

– Já falei para você ir! –seu tom de voz se elevou mais ainda.

– Só não faça nada de que se arrependa depois. –o loiro balbuciou antes de sair.

Quando voltou-se para ela, Sakura fez o que podia para permanecer indiferente, mas estava nervosa com o fato de não saber o que aconteceria daqui para frente. Não se surpreendera com o fato de ter sido levada para lá, desde o início havia sentido uma possessão muito grande por parte de Sasuke e ainda mais depois de descobrir suas mentiras, ele não lhe deixaria sair tão fácil.

Ainda estava intrigado com o fato de a garota tê-lo liberado do encanto de Ino. Também sentia ódio por ela e mais ainda por ter acreditado em suas mentiras. Uma parte dele queria matá-la, outra entender o que mudava quando ela estava por perto.

Caminhou até ela lentamente e com seu olhar superior. Sakura não recuou, permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar.

E quando dois centímetros os separavam, ele pronunciou:

– É bom mesmo que tenha medo anja. –se surpreendeu ao vê-lo virar as costas e deixar o local.

Aquilo só podia fazer parte de sua tortura psicológica ou talvez um plano para lhe deixar maluca.

**...**


	17. Isso é a Luxúria

Itachi estava recostado á uma árvore. Sentia-se distante, na verdade bastante abalado. Mesmo com seu bom desempenho contra os inimigos, Kakashi estava desapontado com ele, afinal a culpa de Sakura estar no Inferno nesse momento, era toda dele.

Seu irmão continuava o mesmo, sua amiga passaria por coisas terríveis e tudo graças á ele. Sempre se manteve uma pessoa forte, mas agora estava acima de tudo, decidido á intervir. Se ele fosse até Sasuke, o irmão não precisaria mais de Sakura ali.

– Itachi-sama. –a voz fina chamou-o.

Deparou-se com Hinata e Neji de braços dados, como sempre.

– Vejo sua aflição Itachi-sama, mas não deve se intrometer no curso do destino. –ela informou com delicadeza.

– Sakura pode estar correndo risco de vida e já não aguento mais esconder a verdade de meu irmão. –estava abastado daquela situação.

– Você sabe que não pode fazer nada por isso. Logo agora que está tudo se encaminhando para o fim que sempre almejou. Resista mais um pouco Itachi-sama. –a morena desvencilhou-se do braço do irmão e tocou o ombro dele levemente.

Se Hinata estava dizendo, devia ter visto algo á esse respeito. Confiaria nas palavras dela e teria fé de que tudo seguiria o rumo das palavras da profetisa.

**...**

Encontrou o amigo loiro que voltava de uma caçada.

– Sasuke, puxa você me parece péssimo. -foi a primeira coisa que reparou ao ver o Uchiha.

– Até parece que tenho algum motivo para estar diferente. Conversemos em outro lugar, aqui até mesmo as paredes têm ouvidos. –estava realmente desanimado.

O lugar escolhido foi o alto de um prédio, numa dessas metrópoles espalhadas pelo mundo.

– Está insatisfeito porque ainda não conseguiu sua vingança, certo? –o loiro foi o primeiro á dizer, enquanto ambos observavam o céu estrelado.

– Claro. Esperei tanto tempo para que Itachi deixasse os Céus, ele esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo, devia ter aproveitado enquanto pude.

– Obito não deixaria barato, quanto mais aquele Arcanjo que estava com ele. Não era para ser dessa vez Sasuke. –Naruto estava ainda mais sereno que o normal.

– O que aquela anja cega fez com você Naruto? Vê se volta para o mundo real! –o tom de suas palavras era rude. – Perdi a melhor oportunidade por agir como um gato medroso.

– Não adianta ficar se lamentando Príncipe! Já passou e agora terá que esperar outra chance.

– Droga! –resmungou.

– E quanto á Sakura? Você a deixou com um pouco de vida ao menos? –seus olhos azuis brilharam e a voz se tornou aflita.

– Não seja idiota Naruto! Você deve ser o único demônio que não sente a presença dela. Está intacta. –esclareceu sem paciência.

– Intacta? Tipo, sem ferimentos graves ou queimaduras profundas? Agora sou eu que estou lhe estranhando Sasuke Uchiha. –disse inconformado, embora o fato de que a garota estava bem lhe deixasse mais tranquilo. Não sabia bem o porquê, havia ficado um tanto magoado quando descobriu que foi enganado, mas tinha se afeiçoado pela rosada desde o início.

– Naruto você só não é mais burro porque é um só. Claro que ela está inteira imbecil! –respirou fundo se acalmando e contou sobre o episódio com Ino e a forma com que voltou ás suas faculdades quando a rosada falou com ele.

– Hum... Acho que isso soa á uma atração bem quente. –o loiro sorriu todo malicioso.

– Já sabia que era um jumento, mas hoje está além dos limites Naruto. –deu-lhe um soco no alto da cabeça.

– Ai isso dói! –fez biquinho colocando a mão sobre o lugar afetado.

– Isso é o que ganha por ficar aí dizendo asneiras. Admito, que... Ela me intriga em diversos aspectos. –confessou baixando seu tom de voz repentinamente.

– Hein? O que disse?! –berrou o outro.

– Já mandei calar a boca animal! –se elevou de volta, dando mais um golpe no loiro.

**...**

Estava recuperada. Como não podia dormir a única coisa típica de uma humana que fez foi tomar um banho e preferiu não pensar mais no que aconteceria consigo de agora para frente.

Colocou um vestido, na verdade estava mais para camisola na cor branca, um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e com alças mais finas.

Foi quando ouviu a chave girar na maçaneta da porta e em seguida ela ser aberta. Respirou fundo, pensando que seria Sasuke e seu castigo, mas enganou-se ao ver duas mulheres entrarem no local. Elas pareciam imponentes e deixaram a porta arreganhada.

Eram a mesma ruiva e a de cabelos azulados que acompanhavam Sasuke pela primeira vez que o viu. A ruiva usava um vestido longo roxo e a outra um modelo igual, porém na cor vermelha.

– Olha só quem voltou Karin. –a azulada começou.

– Pois é Konan, a anja cor de rosa. –a segunda disse da mesma forma debochada, Sakura desde então soube que teria problemas, o lado bom é que como a porta estava aberta, o grande símbolo que bloqueava parte de seus poderes estava entrecortado.

– Não sei o que Sasuke ainda está esperando para arrancar sua pele. –a que se chamava Karin disse.

– Valeu a pena pegar a chave escondida dele, assim podemos prepará-la para o que lhe aguarda. –a Konan continuou.

– Se estão aqui para me assustar, sinto muito. Já vi coisas quase tão tenebrosas quanto vocês. –rebateu e por incrível que pareça, inocentemente, como se dissesse seu nome á alguém.

– Como ousa nos enfrentar assim?! Ela merece uma lição Karin.

– Com certeza Konan.

A ruiva veio em sua direção, não sabia o que ela ia fazer. Ao menos que tivesse uma faca de anjo, não obteria êxito em lhe ferir. Surpreendeu-se quando a mulher segurou seus cabelos e começou a puxá-los para si. Levou suas mãos para a cabeça dela também, sua saída foi tentar um exorcismo e graças à porta aberta, a luz branca iluminou suas mãos, fazendo com que corpo da ruiva caísse totalmente livre de sua alma demoníaca.

– O que você fez sua ordinária?! Karin! –a outra correu até a ruiva, percebendo que não havia mais volta: estava morta. – Você vai pagar por isso! –exclamou.

– Não Konan. –a voz grave se fez presente.

Sakura voltou-se para a entrada do quarto, lá estava o moreno. Suas expressões nada amigáveis.

– Leve o corpo daqui. –ordenou.

– Mas –

– Agora! –repetiu mais alto.

A outra obedeceu, arrastando o corpo á fora. O moreno adentrou o local, fechando a porta atrás de si, agora sim não poderia usar seu poder.

– Você acaba de matar uma de minhas mulheres. –fingiu um sorriso enquanto caminhava para ela.

– Eu agi em legítima defesa, as duas vieram aqui me provocar. –alegou nervosamente, não queria demonstrar nenhuma reação diante dele, mas era quase impossível.

Quando deu por si, suas costas estavam encostadas na fria parede no fundo do cômodo.

– Nem mesmo um anjo pode trazê-la de volta. –continuava dizendo. – Juro que tentei te dar uma chance, mas parece que a punição terá de vir. –estava muito próximo de si, podia sentir sua respiração quente em seu rosto. Virou a face, mas ele a trouxe de volta segurando-a com uma das mãos.

– Anjos... Pergunto-me se são tão puros quanto dizem. –parecia estar se divertindo com o jeito assustado e ao mesmo tempo inocente da rosada.

Sua outra mão deslizou por seu corpo até sua coxa esquerda, de lá ele subiu por baixo de seu vestido, alcançando sua intimidade.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, afinal nunca havia sido tocada de maneira tão intima. O Uchiha começou então a acariciá-la por cima de sua calcinha, adorando aquela nova brincadeira.

As mãos da garota desceram até o braço dele, como que para impedir que continuasse com aquilo.

– Pare com isso... –um fio de voz saiu de sua boca.

Em resposta o moreno apenas deu um sorriso de canto, juntou os braços dela segurando-os com a mão que antes estava em seu rosto. Então ele parou, baixou a peça intima e continuou a acariciar toda a extensão, usando seus dedos para massagear seu clitóris.

A Haruno sentia algo como nunca havia presenciado. Aquela queimação, aquele calor que tomou conta de si era tão... Agradável. Mordia os próprios lábios para abafar os sons que teimavam em escapar dali, ou quando não conseguia, soltava-os baixinho.

– Está gostando anja? Isso é a luxúria. –Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproveitando para morder aquela região enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos de seus dedos.

Sentiu algo em seu interior tremer, suas pernas ficaram bambas de modo que teve que se apoiar no moreno. Um líquido escorreu de sua intimidade.

Sasuke por fim, retirou a mão de entre suas pernas e fez questão de limpá-la com sua própria língua, saboreando o gosto dela.

– Como eu imaginei: doce. –concluiu maroto.

Suas pernas ainda estavam como gelatina quando ele a ergueu e deitou sobre a cama. Não foi capaz de encará-lo, estava envergonhada e totalmente exposta. Apenas ouviu quando a porta se fechou novamente e foi trancada, ele não estava mais ali.

**...**


	18. Êxtase

Naruto encontrou o amigo na sala onde Sasuke costumava ficar em seu trono quase tão imponente quanto o do tio:

– É verdade o que estão dizendo por aí? Sakura matou Karin? –estava surpreso, aflito e ansioso por uma resposta.

– Como as notícias se espalham rápido por aqui, parecem um bando de desocupados. –ralhou mal humorado. – Sim, esta é a verdade. O que me surpreendeu foi que ela estava dentro do quarto cheio de símbolos, apenas a porta estava aberta. –só então parou para analisar esse ponto.

– Sakura não é tão fraca quanto pensa. –parecia orgulhoso da garota.

– Mas ainda assim é uma mulher e tem as fraquezas de uma. –falou lembrando-se do estado em que deixara a rosada da última vez que a vira.

– O que quer dizer com isso? –o loiro indagou sem entender a malícia em suas palavras.

– Esqueça idiota, esqueça! –respondeu sem paciência.

– Finalmente achei vocês dois! –Obito exclamou pegando os dois rapazes de surpresa. – Estou atolado até o pescoço enquanto os dois ficam aí jogando conversa fora.

– Qual é a razão de tamanha revolta? –o sobrinho cortou-o indo direto ao ponto.

– Preciso que vocês encontrem esses ingredientes para mim. –jogou-lhe um pergaminho enrolado.

– O que é isto afinal?

– Parte de um feitiço que uma das aberrações á beira da morte passou para um dos subordinados. Tudo leva á crer que é uma granada para anjos. –informou satisfeito.

– Mal acabou a trégua e já está planejando atacar o Céu? –Naruto alegou dessa vez.

– Naruto ainda tem tanto á aprender, é óbvio que eles estão tão frágeis quanto nós, é o momento exato para atacar. –o Rei explicou animado.

– Ah entendi. –o loiro assentiu sorrindo sem jeito.

– O que estão esperando? Andem logo com isso! –ordenou.

A dupla obteve os itens da lista com certo trabalho. Em geral, contrabandistas do mercado negro resolviam a situação nesses casos, mas tudo era cobrado em altos preços.

– Naruto, entregue essas coisas á Obito. –solicitou assim que voltaram ao Inferno.

– Eu? Por acaso tem outros afazeres Príncipe? –questionou curioso.

– Largue de ser intrometido. –rebateu com azedume.

**...**

Agradecia por Sasuke não ter aparecido mais. Sentia-se suja, mesmo após ter se banhado e trocado o vestido por um quase igual, porém com alças mais largas.

Anjos não deveriam viver qualquer um dos pecados, muito menos a luxúria. Talvez tivesse sido a intimidação por parte de Sasuke, ela não sabia ao certo, mas havia se deixado sucumbir facilmente.

Seu raciocínio foi cortado e ela deu um pulo da cama quando escutou a porta sendo aberta e para sua total vergonha se tratava mesmo do moreno.

Ele entrou com sua expressão insondável de sempre. Vestido todo de preto, a camisa de seda tinha os primeiros botões abertos, expondo parte de seu peitoral, trazia nas mãos a espada da anja. Assim que notou seu olhar de puro convencimento sobre si, fez questão de desviar o curso de seus olhos. Ouviu os passos e sentiu-o caminhar em sua direção:

– O que foi anja? Parece incomodada com algo. Aquelas recordações não lhe escapam da mente? Geralmente isso acontece com as pecadoras. –provocou-a e surtiu efeito na mesma hora.

– Não sou uma pecadora! –gritou, tentando convencer á si mesma de que ele estava errado.

– Nós sabemos que é. E eu sei tanto quanto você, que quer experimentar mais daquela sensação. –cortou ainda mais a distância, tocando seu rosto delicadamente e aproximando sua própria face da dela.

– Não, isso não é verdade! –afastou-o com um empurrão, estava confusa.

– Ótimo. Já que está tão convencida disso, não irá se importar se testarmos sua convicção. –pronunciou em tom de desafio.

A rosada permaneceu confusa enquanto com um gesto sentiu uma força fora do normal prendendo-a na parede, como um imã.

– Me solte Sasuke! –esbravejou nervosa, embora fosse uma pessoa tranquila, o Uchiha estava lhe tirando do sério.

– Nada de dar ordens por aqui Sakura. –advertiu sorrindo malicioso enquanto se aproximava com a lâmina em mãos.

Deslizou a ponta do objeto por sua bochecha, pescoço, clavícula, ombro até atingir uma das alças do vestido. Ele cortou-a depois fez a mesma coisa do outro lado sem nunca quebrar o contato de seus olhos com os da rosada.

O tecido barato caiu em seus pés. Depositou a lâmina prateada sobre um móvel próximo á eles. Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar sem poder cobrir sua nudez enquanto o moreno correu os olhos sobre si rapidamente, voltando ás esmeraldas logo em seguida. No momento seguinte liberou-a, acolhendo-a em seus braços sem nem dá-la tempo de reagir.

Quando deu por si, os lábios dele estavam encostados nos seus. Arregalou os olhos surpresa e sentiu seu coração acelerar devido aquele toque que até então desconhecia. Ainda sem quebrar o contato, Sasuke tocou seu queixo, separando seus lábios para então trazer sua língua para dentro da boca dela e movimentá-la lentamente.

O beijo não foi muito aprofundado, apenas o suficiente para que a garota por um segundo baixasse totalmente sua resistência, segundo este que ele utilizou para jogá-la sobre a cama. Uniu seus pulsos e segurou-os no topo de sua cabeça, o próprio peso de seu corpo impedia que ela se movesse abaixo de si.

Tomou posse de seus lábios novamente, dessa vez mais faminto. Sakura tentava mover-se, soltar-se... Em vão. O Uchiha cortou a carícia descendo até seu pescoço e percorrendo aquela pele alva com a língua causando-lhe um arrepio dos pés á cabeça.

Foi descendo mais até encontrar um de seus seios que saboreou com volúpia enquanto massageava o outro com sua mão livre. A Haruno tentava soltar palavras de protesto, mas nada saia de sua boca e aquela sensação, agora menos desconhecida, começou a se espalhar por todo seu corpo e concentrar-se no ponto entre suas pernas.

Inverteu o alvo de seus toques provocantes. Subiu novamente á sua boca e comprovou: ela estava cedendo. Sorriu satisfeito e ainda com apenas uma das mãos, retirou a peça íntima da anja. Curvou-se sobre aquele ponto de interesse usando seu membro gustativo para incitar sua intimidade.

A rosada que até agora havia mantido o silêncio, pegou-se a soltar pequenos gritos, diante daquela nova experiência que nem imaginava existir.

Continuou com aquela prazerosa tortura, hora percorrendo toda sua extensão, hora penetrando-lhe e quando achou que ela já estava estimulada o bastante, simplesmente parou.

– Vou soltá-la, mas não tente nenhuma gracinha. –advertiu liberando finalmente seus pulsos.

E ela realmente não tentou nada, apenas observava-o com os olhos entreabertos e a respiração entrecortada.

Desabotoou os botões restantes de sua camisa negra e a retirou por completo. Depois tirou as próprias calças, notando o tamanho de sua própria excitação.

Provavelmente assustada com o que havia visto, recuou encolhendo suas pernas, entretanto ele a trouxe de volta com as mãos e seu olhar intimidador.

Separou suas coxas, ajustando-se entre elas e entrou. Sentiu-se cheia de imediato, a sensação era estranha e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, uma união mais do que física: afetiva.

O corpo masculino começou a chocar-se sobre o feminino ainda devagar. Com os olhos fechados, incapaz de encarar seus olhos negros, Sakura apenas sentiu quando ele encaixou uma de suas mãos na dela enquanto a outra se firmava em sua cintura.

Cada vez mais, os movimentos foram ganhando velocidade e novamente, os gritinhos que inutilmente tentava segurar, lhe escaparam pela boca. Não existia mais nada: Inferno, Céu, Itachi, Obito, Kakashi, Naruto... Tudo havia se tornado tão distante desde que Sasuke preenchera sua existência.

Ele limpou com os dedos uma lágrima que escorreu por seus olhos esmeraldinos. Em seus cinco séculos de vida já havia estado com muitas mulheres. Porém com Sakura estava sendo diferente do que com qualquer outra. Desde o início, algo nela o puxava para si, ele encarou como sendo a rivalidade de suas naturezas e o ódio que deveriam nutrir um pelo outro desde o início dos tempos, mas não. Era mais do que isso e mesmo que não soubesse definir o que exatamente era aquele sentimento, soube que não devia deixá-la ir.

Abaixou-se até que ficasse de fato sobre ela. Os braços femininos circundaram suas costas e pescoço enquanto gemia em seu ouvido. As estocadas continuaram, cada vez mais rápidas e intensas.

Sentiu a pressão concentrada em um único ponto, o corpo dela retrair envolto ao seu e então havia alcançado o maior êxtase de sua longa vivência.

Despencou ao seu lado. Nenhum dos dois precisava dormir, mas permaneceram ali deitados, enquanto o único som audível era o de suas próprias respirações ofegosas.

**...**


	19. Vingança

Depois que seu fôlego voltou á si, ergueu-se, procurou suas vestes colocando-as em seguida. Também pegou a lâmina de anjo sobre o móvel e simplesmente saiu, esquecendo-se apenas de trancar a porta dessa vez.

A rosada apenas cobriu seu corpo nu com um lençol e ficou ali perdida em seus pensamentos.

**...**

Assim que o Uchiha deixara o quarto, não percebeu que alguém estava á espreita e se corrompia de ódio pela anja que, primeiramente tinha matado sua amiga. Sim, Karin era sua amiga, embora concorressem pela atenção do moreno, mas agora não importava afinal ela estava morta. O segundo motivo, é que agora era a anja que recebia as atenções do Príncipe e isso era péssimo para ela.

Konan sorriu, sabendo exatamente com a ajuda de quem contar. Entrou em seu quarto sem ser anunciada:

– O que faz aqui concubina? –o ruivo perguntou em tom de alerta assim que percebeu sua presença ali.

– Para sua informação não sou uma concubina, sou a única mulher oficial de Sasuke agora. –rebateu com superioridade.

– E o que está fazendo aqui ao invés de estar lá babando sobre seu homem? –sua voz ainda indicava irritação com sua presença, no escuro ela não podia ver suas expressões.

– Tem algo, ou melhor, alguém que me impede disso. Fiquei sabendo que há um tempo teve problemas com a anja do cabelo rosa. –pronunciou as palavras de maneira bem clara.

– Sim e teria dado um jeito nela se Sasuke não tivesse aparecido. –agora seu tom era raivoso.

– Sinto lhe informar, mas não teria não. Pelo que escutei por aí, apenas um tipo de arma pode feri-la e Sasuke a tem junto de si. –informou.

– O que está querendo Konan? –perguntou quase adivinhando do que se tratava.

– Sabe que Karin foi morta por ela, além disso, aquela anja deve estar enfeitiçando o meu Sasuke! –mostrou seu ciúme.

– Bruxas lançam feitiços, anjos não. Vai ver que ela é melhor do que você ué. –zombou dela.

– Não se atreva á dizer isso! Posso conseguir a arma, mas preciso de alguém mais forte para agir, você topa ou não? –estava nervosa.

– Eu topo. –apareceu diante de si com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

**...**

Do quarto de Gaara foi até o de Sasuke. O moreno estava de pé colocando seu sobretudo e guardando a espada ali, quando ela entrou:

– Sasuke! –falou toda dengosa abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

– Agora não Konan. –rejeitou-a saindo de seu abraço.

– Por que não está me querendo Sasuke? Preferia a Karin é? –indagou com tom debochado. – Sabe que sou melhor que ela e preciso de você. –alegou aproveitando para abraçá-lo por trás. Com seus gestos delicados e precisos, conseguiu puxar a arma da roupa dele.

Liberou-o em seguida e o moreno caminhou para frente de costas á si. Quando se virou, ela estava com as mãos para trás e expressões de uma criança arrependida por ter feito alguma arte.

– Já disse que não. Deixe-me em paz. –pronunciou impaciente saindo dali e batendo a porta consigo.

Konan estava triste, pois foi rejeitada pelo homem que amava, porém ao mesmo tempo satisfeita porque havia conseguido o que queria. Agora tinha de entregar aquilo á Gaara e ele deveria agir rápido, antes que o Uchiha desse falta da lâmina.

Correu até onde havia marcado de se encontrar com o ruivo: mais um dos extensos corredores do local. Olhou para ambos os lados e entregou-a em suas mãos:

– Faça direito. –recomendou em tom de cumplicidade.

O ruivo caminhou normalmente até a porta do quarto da anja, notando que ninguém estava ali além dele próprio. Já havia vindo preparado para arrombar a porta, entretanto se surpreendeu ao constatar que já estava aberta.

Sakura, que já estava devidamente vestida com uma calça e uma blusa básica, logo imaginou que seria Sasuke. E diferente do que imaginou, algo em seu interior estava ansiosa pela vinda dele, mesmo que daquela forma se sentisse cada vez menos um anjo.

Contudo foi grande sua surpresa quando avistou o mesmo ruivo que havia tentado sufocá-la uma vez. Ele apenas mostrou que tinha a lâmina em mãos, como se dissesse: "dessa vez posso te matar!". Ela tremeu, embora não estivesse tão debilitada quanto da última vez que o vira, ainda estava naquele cômodo cheio de símbolos.

Ele caminhou até ela e investiu abertamente sobre si. Sakura esquivou-se e segurou seu braço tentando tirar-lhe a arma, porém ele deu-lhe um golpe com o braço livre, fazendo com que ela recuasse de mau jeito. Aproveitando a situação, acertou-lhe no abdômen, se tivesse fincado um pouco mais para cima, teria acertado o coração. A reação foi instantânea, a garota cuspiu sangue e ele aproximou-se mais, confiante de que dessa vez, não ia errar o alvo central.

**...**

"_Ele estava sentado sobre a grama mais verde que já havia visto em toda sua vida. Suas roupas eram brancas e ele parecia distraído olhando alguma paisagem inimaginável pelo homem. Sentiu alguém tocando levemente seu ombro e quando deu por si a morena havia se juntado á ele e sorria abertamente, um sorriso quase mais belo que o da mulher que mais havia amado em vida. Hinata já era linda, mas estava deslumbrante. Com um simples vestido branco seus olhos brilhavam e sabia que ela de fato, enxergava algo ou estava tão repleta de sentimentos de modo que, sua essência estava cheia de felicidade ou ainda poderia ser uma junção dos dois motivos._

_A garota juntou suas mãos, ainda sentada ao seu lado então ele deu um beijo sobre o topo de sua cabeça. Recostada em seu peito, agora eles admiravam juntos a paisagem ainda mais bela com aquela delicada presença ao seu lado"._

Naruto abriu os olhos naquele momento. Era verdade que demônios não dormiam, mas com o uso de algumas substâncias vendidas na Terra, até mesmo alguém que não precisava dormir, desmaiava como uma pedra. E por que ele fazia isso? Não que dormir lhe fizesse falta, o que lhe agradava eram os sonhos que tinha quando o fazia, sonhos com as pessoas que perdera, das pequenas coisas que mais sentia falta e que a ausência lhe impedia de ser alguém completo.

Porém, nunca antes havia tido um sonho bom e que não fosse nostálgico ao mesmo tempo. Esse não se tratava de seu passado, mas algo que ele de fato gostaria que acontecesse.

Agitado pelas emoções que tomaram conta de si, decidiu que precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém, caso contrário ficaria louco. Sasuke diria que era tudo besteira e ainda faria comentários maldosos, além do que, ele não tinha "amigos" ali além do Príncipe, todos os outros eram ainda mais egoístas e pérfidos o bastante para que ele não quisesse contato.

Lembrou-se então da rosada. Ela estava trancada no quarto e se o Uchiha descobrisse que esteve ali, não ia ficar muito bem humorado, mas precisava dizer á alguém e não havia ninguém mais compreensivo naquele lugar do que a rosada.

Assim que chegou até a porta seu quarto, sentiu uma presença conhecida ali e não era a da anja, muito menos a de Sasuke. Sabendo que algo estava errado tentou abrir a porta e viu a maçaneta girar e a entrada se abrir.

Para seu espanto, Gaara segurava a garota pelo pescoço enquanto a outra mão segurava a mesma lâmina que o Príncipe havia tomado de Sakura. Na mesma hora lançou-se sobre o ruivo, afastando-o e jogando-o no chão.

– O que pensa que está fazendo imbecil? –gritou injuriado o loiro.

Eles rolaram juntos, Naruto socou sua face até que a arma caiu de suas mãos. O ruivo girou, deferindo os golpes. O loiro então estendeu a mão, conseguindo pegar a espada que estava com Gaara antes e acertou-a em seu peito.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, uma luz branca cobriu-os em seguida e o corpo dele pendeu sobre si.

Jogou-o de lado e caminhou até a rosada, que não parecia nada bem.

– Ela mata demônios também. –respondeu a dúvida muda de Naruto com dificuldade.

– Sakura você vai ficar bem não vai? –estava aflito, percebeu então os desenhos na parede. Devia tirá-la dali imediatamente.

Pegou-a em seus braços e conduziu-a pelos corredores sem se importar com os olhares feios que recebia e parou diante do quarto do Uchiha. Bateu e não obteve resposta, foi quando sentiu-o atrás de si:

– O que aconteceu? –seu tom era sombrio e apreensivo.

– Eu já lhe explico, antes precisamos deixá-la num lugar mais confortável e livre de símbolos enoquianos.

O Uchiha abriu a porta e o loiro deitou-a sobre a cama. Levantou um pouco a blusa manchada de sangue e viu o corte iluminado por uma luz branca: estava se curando.

– Isso deve resolver o problema. –o loiro sussurrou aliviado.

– O que houve? –Sasuke insistiu em perguntar depois de encarar os olhos verdes que lhe olhavam mais apagados que o normal.

– Gaara atacou-a com isto. –mostrou a espada suja de sangue. – Mas foi com ela que o matei.

Procurou em seu sobretudo não encontrando nada, então o moreno concluiu irritado:

– Konan.

**...**


	20. Cuidado

– Naruto fique aqui com ela. –disse em tom de ordem tomando a lâmina do loiro.

Todos que passaram por seu caminho puderam notar o quanto ele estava furioso. Quase derrubou a porta do quarto da mulher, ela se arrumava diante do espelho e sorriu ao vê-lo ali. Ele também reparou naquele perfume enjoativo que tomava conta do local, só então se perguntara como pôde suportá-la por tanto tempo.

– Sasuke. –recebeu-o toda contente.

– Seu plano desceu pelo ralo. Gaara não está mais entre nós. –ele também sorriu, um sorriso falso que só deixava mais explicita sua ameaça.

– Morto? Mas por quê? –tentava inutilmente esconder sua apreensão.

– Não se faça de cínica, você sabe muito bem o porquê. Acontece que ele não tinha chances contra Naruto. –desmascarou-a.

– Isso não é justo! Eu sempre disputei pela sua atenção, tudo que eu queria era que você olhasse para mim e quando finalmente a Karin sai do meu caminho, você defende e fica lá no quarto da anja assassina! –deixou de fingir. Sua voz estava desesperada enquanto tentava abraçá-lo, mas ele recuava.

– E achou mesmo que não seria descoberta? Olhe só para você garota: não passa de uma criança carente por atenção. –falou com repúdio.

– Sasuke... Como pôde? Depois de tudo... –ela estava abalada. – Não vou permitir que fique com aquela anja encardida! –gritou partindo em sua direção, porém com o baque no corpo forte do moreno, veio também a dor do corte.

A espada prateada tinha acertado seu peito. Perdendo as forças, conseguiu pronunciar ainda:

– Eu... Te amo. –então se apagou totalmente.

Sasuke permaneceu indiferente enquanto se livrava do corpo.

**...**

– Ei, já está se sentindo melhor? –Naruto questionou-a com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

– Sim, estou quase cem por cento. –esforçou-se para retribuir com o mesmo sorriso. – Na verdade eu nem estaria aqui se não fosse por você. Obrigada Naruto. –agradeceu-o sincera.

– Ah, não precisa me agradecer não. Esqueceu-se de que já me salvou umas duas vezes? Ainda te devo mais uma.

– Não me deve em nada.

– Na verdade eu tinha vindo falar com você, fazer um desabafo sabe? –sussurrou como se fosse um segredo de estado.

– Entendo, pode dizer. –apoiou sorrindo.

– É que, bem... Eu costumo tomar umas coisinhas da Terra para dormir, gosto de sonhar sabe? Parece que posso reviver tudo o que perdi. –começou melancólico. – Só que tive um sonho diferente dessa vez, com aquela anja... A Hinata. Estávamos em um lugar lindo Sakura, era como...

– O Paraíso? –completou sua frase.

– Bem, nunca estive lá. Mas aquele lugar era uma bela definição para esse lugar: o Paraíso. Parecíamos tão próximos, nem aquele irmão mala dela estava junto. –gargalhou. – Ela pode ter esse tipo de visão não pode? Será que pode fazer alguém tê-las também? –indagou num misto de ansiedade e confusão.

– Que ela tem esse tipo de visão é verdade, embora não precise sonhar para isso acontecer. Não acredito que ela possa fazer outros indivíduos terem-nas. –informou. – Sonhos são criados pelo inconsciente, eles mostram medos e desejos mais profundos, mesmo que ocultamente... Acho que isso quer dizer que a sua vontade era estar junto dela. –riu.

– Você acha Sakura? Mas isso é impossível! Um anjo e um demônio, isso não daria certo. –rebateu meio tristonho.

– Tem razão... –concordou lembrando-se de sua relação com o Uchiha. – Mas já que lhe esclareci uma dúvida, hora de responder á uma questão minha. Acho que desde que cheguei aqui, notei o quanto você e Sasuke são opostos, no entanto parecem ser os únicos em quem confiam.

– Ah isso é verdade, não tenho nada disso com nenhum outro demônio. Isso deve ser porque quando cheguei aqui, ele foi meu torturador. –revelou. – Ele insistia para que eu cedesse e pudesse me tornar enfim um demônio, ao invés de apenas uma alma calejada. Só que eu não desistia fácil, acho que isso o admirou. Até que não aguentei mais e então entrei oficialmente para o clube. Ele me treinou por um tempo e logo começamos nossas caçadas, desde então ficamos bem unidos, por mais que o Príncipe não demonstre, ele sabe que pode contar comigo para o que der e vier e eu também, é claro. –desabafou, parecia satisfeito com sua própria história, Naruto não dava o mínimo indício de ter passado por todas as duras torturas de Sasuke, era apenas um garoto inocente e entusiasmado.

– Me pergunto o que alguém tão puro quanto você fez para vir parar aqui. –comentou interessada.

– Não gosto de falar sobre isso Sakura, quem sabe um dia. –despistou educadamente embora deixasse bem clara sua tensão ao tocar naquele assunto.

– Tudo bem. –assentiu.

**...**

Sasuke voltava ao cômodo onde Naruto estava com a rosada, quando um subordinado disse-lhe que seu tio estava procurando-o. Mesmo sem querer, foi até ele:

– O que quer Obito? –perguntou antipático como de costume.

– Finalmente consegui completar o feitiço mata-anjo. –informou satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Ótimo. Era só isso? –demonstrou seu total desinteresse.

– Na verdade ainda falta uma etapa. Preciso que traga a anja até aqui, ela será nossa cobaia e eu de fato espero que depois de todo o trabalho que tive, ela vire pó. –acrescentou.

O sobrinho sentiu algo dentro de si inquietar-se e no momento seguinte, estava sobre o tio com a lâmina prateada encostada em seu pescoço, os olhos haviam ganhado coloração vermelha:

– Você não irá testar droga nenhuma de bomba, não com ela! –pronunciou raivoso deixando o Rei surpreso.

– Mas é preciso e ela é o único ser celestial aqui. –justificou-se ainda sendo ameaçado pela espada.

– Não me interessa. Você é o Rei do Inferno, pode capturar um anjo distraído facilmente. –praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

– Isso chamaria a atenção direta do Hatake. –argumentou.

– Se vire. Apenas não encoste nela. –insistiu.

– O que está ac0ntecendo com você Sasuke? –indagou confuso.

– Apenas consiga outro anjo para suas brincadeirinhas. –liberou-o, virando as costas e saindo dali em passos duros.

Obito ficou ali pensativo, aquilo não era nada bom. A anja poderia interferir em sua autoridade e até mesmo na personalidade do Uchiha mais novo.

**...**

– Sasuke? Já resolveu o problema? –Naruto indagou referindo-se á Konan.

– Sim. Pode ir agora Naruto. –seu tom era extremamente cortante.

– Certo. Fique bem ouviu? –questionou a garota beijando-lhe a testa e dando um sorriso de confiança.

Retribuiu, vendo-o deixar o local. Quando se voltou para Sasuke, este lhe encarava com suas expressões indecifráveis, mas de fato não parecia muito bem humorado.

Ele caminhou para a segunda porta do cômodo e voltou um pouco depois. Parou diante de si e estendeu a mão á ela, que hesitante aceitou. Conduziu-a então ao toalete, onde uma banheira cheia lhe aguardava.

Quando deu por si, ele lhe tirava a blusa sobre sua cabeça, desabotoava lhe o sutiã deixando-o deslizar por seu corpo, então baixou sua calça juntamente com sua peça íntima. Ajudou-a ainda á entrar na banheira, a água morna em contato com sua pele relaxou seus músculos.

Como se percebesse seu desconforto, Sasuke saiu dali ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra. Nesse meio tempo Sakura aproveitou para além de tomar seu banho, pensar nos acontecimentos recentes.

Tinha ido parar no Inferno, havia sido descoberta, torturada, quase morta inúmeras vezes, porém por incrível que pareça se sentia viva novamente depois de muitos e muitos anos. Era estranho, ela se sentia vívida, mas ao mesmo tempo uma pecadora grave por estar esquecendo-se de seus princípios e de seu Mestre.

Talvez não se sentisse tão mal quanto deveria. Poderia ser pela amizade de Naruto, alguém sincero e que se importava com ela mesmo sendo seu inimigo natural.

Outro fator, esta ainda maior: Sasuke. Havia sofrido em suas mãos e não que gostasse dele, mas algo dentro de si se aquecia com seu toque, uma força maior puxava-a para si, algo que ela não compreendia.

Contudo sabia que seu lugar não era ali, devia voltar aos Céus. Tinha de haver um jeito de escapar. Pensando nisso, Sasuke apareceu novamente com uma toalha estendida.

Saiu dali e ele envolveu-a com aquela textura macia para que se secasse, mas ele logo se afastou. Sobre a cama havia um traje preto que ela pôs: um lindo vestido negro composto por um corpete da mesma cor e uma saia longa.

– Você fica melhor com essa cor. –elogiou com seu tom um pouco mais leve.

Então plantou um beijo em seus lábios, fazendo com que a rosada parasse de pensar em seus planos de escape na mesma hora.

**...**


	21. Adeus

O beijo foi cortado e Sasuke sibilou mais á si mesmo do que á ela:

– Não, aqui não. –referia-se á necessidade que sentia naquele momento.

Antes de tudo, tocou seu braço e foram levados á outro lugar. Uma cabana abandonada no meio de uma clareira que tinha um visual modesto e um ar bem acolhedor, embora fosse no meio do nada.

Sakura reparava no local e quando deu por si, Sasuke estava á sua frente, os olhos ônix brilhando de um jeito diferente.

– Agora sim. –seus braços circundaram sua cintura puxando-a para um beijo cheio de vontade enquanto ela se apoiava em seus braços para manter-se firme.

– Sasuke... –pronunciou quando ele desceu até seu pescoço.

– Calada. –ordenou sem cessar as carícias naquela área de seu corpo fazendo-a estremecer.

Pegou-a em seus braços e caminhou até o único quarto do local. Sentou-se na cama com o corpo feminino sobre si, cada coxa dela em um lado de seu quadril.

Ele segurava seus cabelos róseos entre as mãos e espalhava beijos em sua orelha, pescoço, colo, até o início de seu decote e se surpreendeu e se satisfez ao notar que Sakura dessa vez não se contentava apenas em receber seus toques, como também corria a mão por seus cabelos, bagunçando ainda mais seus fios arrepiados, aspirava o cheiro em seu pescoço ou ainda lhe beijava pelo rosto e até mesmo na boca.

Sasuke deslizou uma mão por baixo do saiote de seu vestido e pôs-se a acariciá-la por cima de sua roupa íntima. Então desceu a peça e retirou seu membro das próprias calças.

– Dessa vez você vai ditar o ritmo. –determinou puxando-a para baixo para que se encaixasse sobre ele.

Agarrou sua cintura fina e a impulsionava sobre si. Ela estava acanhada, podia ver seu rosto corado voltado para sua direção, porém foi notando que cada vez mais ela se movia naturalmente e permitiu que ela se saciasse pelos dois.

E foi assim até que ele não pôde mais se conter e inverteu as posições, acelerando os movimentos e alcançando sua liberação junto dela.

Assim que terminaram ambos estavam cansados e a anja recostada em seu peito:

– Sasuke por que me trouxe para cá? –pôde então fazer a pergunta que tentara mais cedo.

Ele sentou-se de repente, ajeitando as calças e sem encará-la respondeu:

– Não podia mantê-la naquele ninho de hienas, ainda mais com os planos de Obito. –parecia de repente distante, não entendia bem o porquê, mas não permitiria que Obito nem ninguém além dele tocasse em Sakura para o que quer que fosse.

– O que ele está planejando afinal de contas? –indagou preocupada.

O silêncio perdurou e quando o moreno abriu a boca, foi ríspido:

– Não é de sua conta! –se afastou em passos duros.

Ela ficou ali confusa, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: seus amigos corriam risco de vida.

**...**

Percebeu o quanto Hinata estava distante ultimamente e ele sabia que isso não era por causa de nenhuma visão, na verdade por mais que não quisesse admitir, percebeu essa mudança da morena logo depois dos confrontos, quando ela ficara sozinha com aquele demônio loiro, já que Sakura estava inconsciente.

– Nee-san. –chamou-a e ela nem se deu o trabalho de voltar-se á ele, embora soubesse que a atenção da anja estivesse toda em si. – O que está acontecendo com você? Sei que há algo diferente... É uma visão? –perguntou gentilmente.

– N-Não. –negou. Era verdade que Naruto não lhe saia da mente, mas não era só isso.

– Eu lhe conheço tanto quanto conheço a palma de minha mão. Não pode me esconder nada... –insistiu sorrindo um pouco.

– É que... Eu não sei. Geralmente as visões vêm e então, sei o que vai acontecer, porém dessa vez não vi nada, mas algo aqui –colocou a mão sobre o peito mais precisamente no coração. – me diz que algo ruim irá acontecer.

Nesse momento, Kakashi apareceu diante deles:

– Neji preciso que faça algo na Terra para mim. –o Arcanjo solicitou.

– Tudo bem Kakashi-sama, pode dizer. –ergueu-se e voltou á sua postura séria ficando de frente ao Hatake.

– Não é nada demais, quero apenas que interceda em uma cidadezinha no norte dos Estados Unidos, têm acontecido muitos tratos demoníacos por lá, parece uma epidemia. Enfim, não podemos permitir essa vantagem á Obito. –explicou. – Bem, parta assim que puder. –e desapareceu em seguida.

– Até logo nee-san. –despediu-se brevemente.

O Hyuga já havia se preparado para ir quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pela manga da blusa branca que vestia:

– Por favor, não vá nii-san! –pedia-lhe toda preocupada e ele pensou que a irmã choraria.

– Não vai acontecer nada nee-san. –tentou tranquilizá-la.

– Eu não vi nada, mas não é algo bom. –argumentou ainda.

– Está tudo bem nee-san... Você só está preocupada assim como eu me preocupo contigo, mas tudo vai ficar bem. –assegurou-lhe.

– Mas- puxou-o pela manga novamente.

– Nee-san. –advertiu-a sério. – É meu dever cuidar de você, mas é também, fazer o que me é designado. Tenho que ir, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e que sempre vou protegê-la onde quer que esteja. –tocou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Ele tranquilizou-a, entretanto o próprio agora sentia que aquele era o adeus.

**...**

Precisava urgentemente de algum anjo para comprovar se sua arma enfim funcionaria. Maldito Sasuke proibindo-o de usar a anja do cabelo rosa em sua experiência!

O Rei então deixou seu trono, como poucas vezes fazia e foi á Terra, mais precisamente num casarão abandonado. Lá precisou de mais um ritual para invocar um anjo. Aquele que estivesse mais próximo surgiria diretamente no meio do círculo de óleo santo.

Sorriu satisfeito ao constatar que funcionava e o anjo que apareceu não lhe era estranho. Lá estava o rapaz de pele pálida, olhos bem claros e cabelos castanhos cumpridos. Agora se lembrava, tratava-se de um dos ceguinhos que fizera parceria com Naruto anteriormente.

O rapaz apesar de tudo parecia calmo. Havia acabado de matar o demônio responsável pela série de pactos, quando foi arrastado para aquele lugar e no instante seguinte estava ali, preso numa armadilha pelo próprio Rei do Inferno.

– Parece que um peixe caiu em minha rede. –comentou com seu humor costumeiro tendo como resposta apenas a expressão inabalável do anjo. – Vamos lá meu rapaz, sorria um pouco. Deve estar se perguntando no porque de estar aqui, não é nenhum interrogatório. Você apenas teve o azar de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. –falava naturalmente, como se se tratasse de uma mera conversa casual.

– Presumo então que não voltarei para o Céu. –alegou já sabendo do pior, apesar de tudo parecia tranquilo, embora sua maior preocupação fosse sua irmã e ele temia por deixá-la desamparada.

– Exato. Sabe me admiro com sua calma... Mas não leve para o lado pessoal, como disse precisava de alguém e você foi o mais próximo. –argumentou.

– Ande logo com isso. –cortou a enrolação do outro.

– Não se preocupe, gostei do seu jeito e irei me lembrar disso quando chegar à vez de sua irmãzinha. –deu-lhe um sorriso debochado enquanto as expressões do moreno enfim demonstravam algo: indignação e repulsa.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa, Obito lhe atirou uma garrafa com um líquido vermelho intenso que parecia até estar incandescente. O objeto quebrou-se em contato com o chão e a fumaça envolveu o anjo, fazendo com que a intensa luz branca surgisse logo depois, e então não havia mais ninguém ali além dele.

Sentia-se exultante! Seu plano havia funcionado, agora era só botá-lo em prática.

**...**

No mesmo instante que a fumaça envolveu o anjo, Hinata sentiu em si aquela sensação ruim e desde então soube que agora estava sozinha.

Lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto na mesma hora, suas mãos e pernas estavam trêmulas, de fato que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deixar-se cair naquele mesmo cais diante do lindo mar.

**...**

Naruto estava na Terra, buscando mais alguns medicamentos fortes para que ele pudesse sonhar novamente com certa anja de olhos perolados.

Andava tranquilamente, apreciando o movimento que ele tanto gostava de conviver, o "movimento de humanidade", como costumava se referir, quando avistou uma pálida garota de cabelos negros azulados e olhos perolados vindo em sua direção.

Achou que estava tendo mais um sonho, porém recordou-se que não havia tomado nada e só comprovou que ela era real, quando cortaram ainda mais a distância e agora pôde ver que a morena chorava. Como havia dito uma vez, a visão de ver uma garota chorando lhe abalava muito e foi com esse sentimento de preocupação e cuidado que ele envolveu-a em seus braços e foi retribuído.

**...**


	22. Desabafo

Hinata não havia encontrado Itachi no Céu e mesmo se estivesse com o Uchiha, sabia que o conforto que encontraria nele não seria maior do que o que tinha agora enquanto estava nos braços do Uzumaki. As lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam pela face e os soluços escapavam de sua boca.

– Hinata... O que houve? –perguntou preocupado. – Ah quer saber? Nós temos é que sair daqui. –desmanchou o abraço e pegou em sua mão afastando-os daquele ambiente não muito bom das vielas escuras.

Foram para um lugar quase tão deserto quanto aquele. Uma praça abandonada iluminada apenas por um único poste aceso. Sua vontade era levá-la á um lugar tão belo quanto aquele que viu em seu sonho, mas a anja estava abalada de mais e sentia que precisava confortá-la o quanto antes.

Naruto então se sentou com as costas recostadas no poste e puxou-a para que sentasse entre suas pernas. A cabeça dela ficou recostada sobre seu peito enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos, para que ela se acalmasse.

Um pouco depois, voltou á perguntar:

– Agora pode me contar o que aconteceu? –estava estranhando a presença dela ali, ainda mais sem seu irmão guarda-costas por perto.

– Neji nii-san... –disse com dificuldades ainda. – Ele está morto.

Logo entendeu o motivo de tamanha tristeza e se sentiu muito mal por ela, tudo bem que o anjo havia implicado consigo desde o início, mas ainda assim não merecia a morte.

– E como foi isso? –sua curiosidade foi maior, embora não quisesse abalá-la ainda mais.

– Eu não sei, não fui capaz de prever a morte de quem mais me importava. –choramingou e Naruto apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços.

Passou alguns minutos refletindo sobre a coisa certa á lhe dizer:

– Você não deve se sentir culpada por não ter conseguido prever o que aconteceria com seu irmão. Não é porque é uma profetisa que tem que saber de tudo sempre. –ela não disse nada, porém sabia que havia lhe escutado. – Sabe, eu sei mais do que ninguém sobre o que é perder uma pessoa importante, na verdade eu não a perdi, apenas abri mão, como você mesma já sabe. –começou á desabafar quando a sentiu virar e lhe encarar com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

– Sei o que houve, mas não com todos os detalhes e sentimentos que deve ter sentido. –esclareceu, na verdade aquilo era mais um pedido para que ele desse sua versão dos fatos.

– Acho que nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, mas se é para fazer você se sentir melhor... Tudo bem. –confirmou com um sorriso nostálgico e começou seu desabafo:

"_Eu era de uma família burguesa alemã. Meu pai Minato era um soldado que lutou bravamente para defender seu país e por isso acabou morrendo em campo de batalha quando eu era apenas uma criança de sete anos. Minha mãe Kushina estava grávida e quando soube da notícia, abriu mão de suas próprias necessidades, passou muito mal e perdeu o meu irmão ou irmãzinha, quando era apenas um feto em sua barriga. Alguns conhecidos cuidaram de mim durante a fase difícil dela, mas eu sabia que naquele momento, era o único homem da nossa minúscula família e meu dever era cuidar de minha mãe._

_E os anos se passaram... Eu fazia vários tipos de trabalhos braçais, era conhecido e querido por todos e vivia tranquilo, afinal minha mãe estava bem e só de ver o sorriso dela, sabia que todo o sacrifício valia á pena._

_Entretanto, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos cheguei em casa do trabalho na mina e Kushina estava caída no chão. Fiquei muito preocupado e ainda mais aflito quando o médico disse que ela não teria muitos dias de vida._

_Foi como se o chão tivesse sido tirado de meus pés e toda a luta desde a morte do meu pai até ali, tivesse sido em vão, pois minha maior motivação poderia desfalecer á qualquer instante bem diante de meus olhos._

_Já tinha ouvido falar de feitiços, tratos milagrosos que trouxeram mortos de volta á vida, uma paixão impossível e até mesmo a riqueza repentina. A maioria das pessoas sabia deles, mas até então eram apenas lendas._

_Ainda assim tive fé e fui atrás daquilo como se fosse minha última esperança. Uma encruzilhada, uma caixinha com alguns objetos estranhos e uma mecha do meu cabelo foi o suficiente e quando estava quase desistindo, uma garota de expressões inocentes apareceu._

– _O que lhe traz aqui? Com certeza por beleza não é, pois já á tem herdada dos Céus. –a garota disse e senti que ela me avaliava de cima á baixo._

– _Quero que cure minha mãe. Pode fazer isso? –ignorei-a indo direto ao ponto, o tempo voava para Kushina._

– _Claro que sim, mas antes devemos negociar. –o tom dela era envolvente._

– _O que quer dizer com isso? –indaguei confuso._

– _Vejo que sua áurea é muito boa e preciosa, de onde eu venho isso vale ouro. Curo sua mãe agora mesmo para que ela possa ter uma saudável e longa vida, mas... –começou acercando-se cada vez mais de mim. – Dentro de vinte e quatro horas você será levado para sua nova casa, no lugar do qual eu saí._

– _Você quer dizer... –minha cabeça estava ainda mais embaralhada._

– _O Inferno lerdinho. –completou tocando meu rosto e rindo._

_Sabia que era errado, afinal minha mãe sofreria muito com minha morte, mas se a perdesse, eu mesmo não hesitaria em tirar minha própria vida._

– _Tudo bem, eu aceito. –respondi decidido._

– _Ótimo, agora só nos resta selar o pacto. –ela disse calmamente._

– _Selar o pacto? –repeti ainda sem entender._

– _É seu bobinho. –então ela me puxou de encontro aos seus lábios e quando abri os olhos novamente, estava sozinho na encruzilhada._

_Mesmo minha mãe estando de cama, lembro-me de ter aproveitado muito bem aquele último dia em sua presença. A peguei nos braços e levei para os jardins, onde ela cultivara várias espécies de flores dos mais variados e coloridos tipos e com as quais sempre fizera questão de conversar todas as manhãs, durante tantos anos. Mesmo que escondido da senhora que dava á ela seu tratamento, dei-lhe um pouco do seu doce favorito. Contei sobre o que me lembrava de meu pai e mesmo com dificuldades, ela recordou os momentos felizes que tivera ao lado dele também. Escovei os longos cabelos vermelhos que tanto me fascinavam desde quando me entendia por gente. Fiquei ao seu lado até ter a certeza de que havia adormecido e a recordação mais contente era de seu sorriso, que mesmo sem a mesma vivacidade de antes, era lindo._

_E então, quando as vinte e quatro horas se passaram os cães do Inferno vieram atrás de mim e por mais que fosse brutal, me entreguei de bom grado pela vida daquela que tinha a maior importância para mim._

_Não pude vê-la nem presenciar como foi o resto de sua vida, mas só de saber que ela poderia ter uma longevidade normal já me contentava e isso foi o que me manteve com a mesma essência de antes, mesmo estando naquele lugar terrível, pelo menos o sofrimento dela havia tido fim..."._

Naruto se sentia até mais leve depois de seu depoimento, nunca imaginou que o faria tão bem contar sobre suas lembranças que apesar de felizes, eram nostálgicas e dolorosas ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata havia parado de chorar e parecia fascinada com suas palavras, de repente ela deu um sorriso iluminado e voltou a abraçá-lo, agora de frente, e dizer:

– Arigatô, arigatô Naruto-kun. –parecia de fato mais aliviada também. – Fez um lindo sacrifício por sua okaa-san. Saiba que ela se manteve firme e viveu ainda mais intensamente, não só por ter praticamente nascido de novo, como também porque passou á viver pelo filho que não teve a oportunidade para tal. –contou-lhe e o loiro sabia que aquilo estava relacionado com mais uma de suas visões.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e pôs-se á mexer com ela, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga:

– Mas não é possível, você sabe de tudo garota! –continuava atacando sua barriga com os dedos, fazendo com que a morena soltasse uma gargalhada como não fazia desde sua infância, pelo que se lembrava.

Então ele parou e ela estava ofegante, seus rostos bem próximos um do outro, quando ele apenas inclinou um pouco a cabeça e seus lábios entraram em contato.

Foi um toque delicado e inocente, como de fato deveria ser vindo de indivíduos tão puros como aqueles dois...

**...**


	23. Batalha Decisiva

Sasuke estava tentando se comunicar com Naruto há um bom tempo e nenhum sinal de seu amigo loiro. Era de fato um idiota! Sumia quando mais era necessário.

Não levaria Sakura de volta ao Inferno e com Naruto sumido, não tinha ninguém de sua confiança para ficar ali de olho nela. Sua única alternativa e ainda assim arriscada, seria que lacrasse o local com selos que além de impedirem sua fuga, evitaria que outros demônios e até mesmo anjos a encontrassem ali.

Desde quando havia começado á se preocupar tanto com a segurança da rosada? Ele não sabia ao certo, talvez desde o primeiro momento. Geralmente não era assim, mas era como se algo maior lhe dissesse que devia protegê-la.

– Sasuke o que vai fazer? –ela questionou-o vendo levantar-se da cadeira e abrir uma das portas enferrujadas do armário da cozinha, tirando de lá uma lata de tinta em spray.

Ele não respondeu, apenas dirigiu-se á porta.

– Ei estou falando com você. –segurou seu pulso fazendo-o virar para si.

– Garantir sua segurança. Por isso nem tente escapar ou se comunicar com alguém, sabe que posso te encontrar onde quer que se meta. –alertou seriamente. – Quero que fique com isto. –lhe estendeu sua própria espada prateada que ela pegou receosa.

Então foi para o lado de fora e desenhou vários símbolos ali. Viu seu rosto através da janela uma última vez e desapareceu logo em seguida.

**...**

Reparou que o movimento estava grande lá no andar de baixo, estranhando isso foi diretamente falar com seu tio:

– Isso é o que ganha por desaparecer assim, fica por fora dos planos. Por acaso estava matando mais um dos nossos assim como fez á Konan? –Obito perguntou sentado em seu trono com postura desafiadora.

– Não. O que está acontecendo aqui por acaso? –insistiu.

– Não sei se posso confiar em ti. Alguém que defende um anjo não pode ser confiável, você e Naruto são uma dupla de retardados isso sim. –ralhou amargo.

– Naruto? O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

– Ele está desaparecido na Terra agora, mas até onde pude localizá-lo, estava junto com a anja cega e você some junto com a de cabelo rosa. –acusou-os.

– O que Naruto fez ou está fazendo não me vem ao caso então, assim como não faz a mínima diferença á você que eu leve Sakura daqui. –rebateu no mesmo tom.

– Aí que se engana. Será que se esqueceu do quanto à lábia daquela garota é boa? Está sendo manipulado por ela mais uma vez! Só não venha pedir socorro quando ela entregar sua cabeça numa bandeja para Itachi. –havia tocado no ponto fraco: o irmão.

– Não é ela que me manipula, pode ter certeza. Agora pare de se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe dizem o mínimo respeito e explique o porquê dessa baderna! –agora era ele quem estava exaltado.

– Simples... Vamos atacar os soldadinhos do Céu. –abriu um sorriso pretencioso.

– O quê? Então aquele tal feitiço funciona? –interessou-se, voltando a agir como quem era de fato: o Príncipe do Inferno.

– Funciona. Bem, eu tive que encontrar outro anjo e para minha surpresa Kakashi não reagiu de maneira alguma á morte dele. Então a estratégia será a mesma, prendê-los em armadilhas de óleo santo e destruí-los. –explicou. – Claro que nem todos instantaneamente, a quantidade da nossa arma é bem limitada, mas dará para chamar a atenção de um Arcanjo tão importante quanto o Hatake.

– E então? –cobrou a continuação.

– Confrontarei Kakashi novamente e dessa vez a vitória será minha. –Obito emanava confiança.

**...**

Equipes de demônios haviam sido formadas e mandadas á vários locais diferentes do mundo para começar o ataque aos anjos.

Sasuke não gostava de agir com os outros, mas não teve escolha já que Naruto ainda estava desaparecido e se era mesmo o que Obito dissera, talvez ele nunca mais voltasse.

Tinha medo também de que algum outro grupo prendesse por acaso Itachi e que tirassem dele o direito de acabar com seu irmão mais velho, porém ao fim de três dias terrestres, suas tarefas haviam sido concluídas com êxito e nenhum demônio reportou a morte de Itachi Uchiha.

Obito ainda estava na Terra. Não se poderia dizer que ele estava caçando, estava mais era torcendo para ser caçado.

E de fato isso aconteceu. Primeiramente estava em Paris, diante da Torre Eiffel e então, se encontrava dentro de uma armadilha demoníaca no meio de um grande galpão vazio.

– Ui, parece que agora o enjaulado sou eu. –disse em seu tom debochado de sempre esperando alguma reação do homem mascarado diante de si.

Como o esperado, o Arcanjo não esboçou reação alguma, entretanto sabia o quanto ele devia estar se segurando por dentro, já que para o Hatake a pior coisa era perder seus discípulos. Ele caminhou até o Rei e esfregou o pé na tinta fresca do pentagrama, anulando o efeito do mesmo.

– Diferente de você e aqueles lixos que trata como capangas, não sou covarde ao ponto de confrontar um inimigo que não pode se defender. –estava mesmo se segurando.

– Hum... Palmas para você, mas ambos sabemos que nossa relação já passou dessa fase, não precisa ficar fazendo gracinhas para me impressionar. –brincou como sempre.

O Hatake aproximou-se rapidamente e segurou-o pela gola da camisa de tecido azul marinho que vestia.

– Me pergunto como um parasita como você conseguiu ir tão longe. –rosnou as palavras.

– Também tenho a mesma dúvida em relação á ti. Agora se me permite. –deu um empurrão no outro para que lhe soltasse e devido a sua força fora do normal, conseguiu afastá-lo, porém a postura e firmeza de Kakashi ainda eram as mesmas.

Ambos então empunharam suas armas: o Arcanjo com sua lâmina prateada que era maior que a dos outros anjos e o demônio com uma espécie de corrente com uma foice em cada extremidade. Tomaram impulso e partiram para cima um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

A espada de Kakashi se chocou contra a lâmina da foice de Obito, porém com a da outra extremidade esgarranchada em suas vestes brancas, o Rei foi capaz de derrubá-lo, abrindo uma pequena cratera á sua volta.

– Agora sim está em seu devido lugar: o chão. –Obito provocou.

– Não sou eu que vivo no subsolo. –ouviu a voz de Kakashi bem perto, mal havia percebido sua movimentação, quando o Hatake apareceu atrás de si.

– Humpf. –o moreno soltou e deu ainda um pequeno sorrisinho antes de girar seu corpo e com sua corrente prender o pulso do Arcanjo justamente quando este fincaria a espada em si. Então o puxou em sua direção e deu-lhe um soco na face. Kakashi recebeu o golpe e colocou a mão sobre o nariz. – Será que não percebe que é inútil? Dessa vez, você terá o fim que tanto merece. –caminhava vitorioso em sua direção.

O Hatake ainda estava de cabeça baixa enquanto o Uchiha se aproximou dele todo cheio de si e quando pensou que lhe daria um último golpe, foi surpreendido pela investida do Arcanjo que o feriu na altura do abdômen com sua espada.

Obito sentiu o baque, não sem fazer com que chamas negras envolvessem Kakashi, agora ambos estavam debilitados e feridos.

– Será que é só isso que o grande Rei do Inferno tem? –o de cabelos prateados questionou-o com o mesmo sorriso de triunfo do rival.

– Ainda não terminei idiota. –respondeu azedo se reerguendo.

Então, os dois avançaram mais uma vez, porém utilizavam apenas golpes físicos, sem armas ou truques. Kakashi deu-lhe um chute alto, entretanto Obito defendeu rebatendo logo em seguida com um soco cruzado que o Arcanjo evitou segurando seu pulso e torcendo o braço do outro, Obito então lhe deu uma cotovelada com o braço livre, conseguindo liberar-se.

Contudo o a distância não durou muito tempo entre os dois, pois Obito recomeçou com uma nova sequência de golpes. E conseguiu de fato acertar-lhe um chute no meio do estômago. Seu maior erro foi ter parado no instante em que acertara o golpe porque prontamente Kakashi rebateu com dois socos em seu rosto que o derrubaram.

Ia reagir, desforrar a raiva que sentia naquele momento quando notou que Kakashi dizia umas palavras estranhas... Um dialeto que ele não conhecia ao certo, mas se não se enganava devia ser mais antigo que o próprio latim. Sentia algo estranho, era como se estivesse sendo puxado para algum lugar e mesmo que lutasse, não conseguia reagir.

Quando o Hatake terminou enfim seu discurso entranho, sorriu-lhe satisfeito e disse já normalmente:

– Isso é o que ganha por ser tão convencido, aproveite sua eterna estadia na jaula privada. –agora fazia sentido, o Arcanjo deveria ter usado um ritual muito antigo para selá-lo em algum lugar que ele não fazia ideia de como seria e que somente o responsável por sua prisão poderia soltá-lo.

– Você ainda vai se arrepender por ter feito isso Hatake, guarde bem o que estou lhe dizendo. –dessa vez não era um deboche ou brincadeira, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua voz muito mais séria do que o normal.

– Quem sabe um dia... Até lá, boa estadia. –lhe saudou enquanto assistia o rival sumir.

Era o fim e os Céus haviam vencido.

**...**


End file.
